Gate: Infinite Aces
by paomayo
Summary: The most feared ace of the Usean War, Reaper, and the aspirants, Youji Itami, Shino Kuribayashi, Takeo Kurata and Tuka Luna Marceau, team up with the people from the Special Region as they fly through new and uncharted skies. Meanwhile, one faction desired chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_This is not the first time I'm writing a fanfic, but it surely is for this website. All trademarks and properties are part of their respective owners._

 **(June 15, 2025, Off the coast of East Japan, 1411 hrs.)**

At a dogfight training exercise in Japanese waters, the most famous ace of the Usean War, Reaper, began to lead a squadron of mostly inexperienced rookies to the fire zone. Though peace has returned following the success of Operation Eternal Liberation, a lot of work needs to be done in order to ease the scarred planet of anxiety. Thus, the United Nations Forces began to hold drills regularly. The flight the ace was on was entirely composed of upgraded AV-8B Harrier IIs, which are kept in service for a few years longer thanks to Wernher and Noah Enterprises, which recovered from the assault of the now-fallen USEA Federation.

"This is Reaper, we are approaching the fire zone, bearing 048, Angels 3." He said in his radio to an AWACS monitoring the exercise, callsign 'SkyEye'.

"This is AWACS SkyEye, roger." He told the approaching planes. "Targets are drones with high mobility. Upon entering the zone, you are weapons free."

"All right, nuggets, listen up!" Reaper announced. "As soon as we approach the zone, give those drones some bullet holes! Don't worry about your plane."

"Roger." One pilot, callsign Gremlin, responded.

"Umm...roger, sir." Another said in the radio with anxiety.

"2nd lieutenant Youji Itami, am I correct?" Reaper requested.

"Yes, sir. Just feeling anxious about those planes we are flying." Itami replied with some confidence.

"Well, you better not worry much since those birds are much easier to handle." Reaper assured. "Alright then, let's go."

The drones that the flight was assigned to began to use evasive maneuvers in order to evade the lock-on of the missiles, which has live ammunition. Itami and his fellow pilots began to do just the same, but only to get behind it. As soon as he has a tone with his short-range missiles, he proceeded to fire it.

"Fox 2, Fox 2!" Itami shouted while the missile flies to its target.

"Bandit down!" He announced immediately after the missile took down the drone.

"One drone down." SkyEye declared. "Continue with exercise."

"Almost on him." Gremlin said as he began to use the cannon.

"Guns, guns, guns!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger, blowing up the drone in the process.

"Enemy down!" He announced with some pride.

"Second drone down." SkyEye again declared as the rookies and Reaper are shooting down the drones.

"Leave the last to me!" Reaper announced.

He got onto the back of a drone and armed his missile. When he got the tone, he launched the missile

"Fox 2!" He shouted, but the missile missed the target.

"Missed. Switching to cannons."

He armed his cannon and aimed his reticle at the drone. As with all techniques of dogfighting, one has to remember the principles. He aimed his reticle at the front of the drone in order to get a hit and pulled the trigger.

"Guns, guns, guns!" He shouted as a barrage of bullets hit the drone. Moments later, the plane exploded.

"Bandit shot down!" Reaper declared as AWACS SkyEye watched the monitor

"Third enemy drone shot down." SkyEye confirmed the kill. "Alright, a few more drones and that wrap things up."

For the next few minutes, more drones appeared in the combat zone, giving the Infinite Team more chances to shoot down. After that, they are down to their cannon, the only weapon with remaining ammo that can still be used.

"Nice work!" Reaper congratulated. "Another more kills and drinks are on us tonight!"

"Copy!" the pilots replied with pride.

"...even a visit to the doujinshi convention in Ginza I heard about." Reaper continued with what Itami is doing for the next few days.

"Guess we have some more visitors to cater." Itami commented with some embarrassment.

"I wouldn't mind checking it out..." Reaper said. "...especially..."

"All units, all units, cancel all training exercise!" SkyEye declared in urgency. "We have an emergency situation!"

"What is it AWACS?" Reaper requested.

"We have reports of unknown enemy forces appearing within the Ginza district!" SkyEye further informed the pilots.

"Wha...don't tell me...?!" Itami said in disbelief.

"That's right Itami." Reaper told him. "I guess we may never visit this year's event. Whoever those SOBs are, they'll pay for this."

"All flights, head for Tokyo airspace at bearing 266!" SkyEye ordered. "Apply full thrust and engage any hostiles!"

"Roger!" The flight responded.

Immediately after the order was given, they began to fly to Tokyo.

 **(Ginza District, Tokyo, 1455 hrs.)**

"This just in, chaos is happening in Ginza!" The news reporter on the helicopter reported his findings in disbelief. "Romans are now terrorizing the populace as bloodshed and panic took hold of the country! The bustling energy that used to fill the city streets has been replaced by confusion and fear!"

On the ground, things are way worse. A gate in the middle of a busy road appeared out of nowhere and an Imperial army marched out of it. While the horns of war are played, men in Roman armor and a number of monsters like gremlins and pigmen began a rampage, dealing fatal blows to many civilians in the crossfire.

"This place...they are made with marble and iron." The general said. "I wonder who made these things."

"Don't worry about it, sir. We'll make the submit to the Holy Name of the Empire." his deputy suggested.

When Reaper and Itami's flight are in Tokyo, they are greeted by the roar of a dragon. This shocked almost every pilot in the flight, when they noticed not one but a flock of it in the air.

"Wha...just why is a dragon flock doing up here?!" Gremlin exclaimed.

"Just stay calm, nuggets!" Reaper assured. "I dealt with several foes which are way stronger than those monsters."

"Right!" Itami responded.

"AWACS, we have bogeys in the air...and they're all dragons!" Reaper reported. "We also discovered a large battalion of soldiers in Ginza and are massacring civilians!"

"Copy that, Reaper." SkyEye confirmed. "Take them all down! Keep the city safe!"

"Roger, SkyEye!" Reaper replied. "Nuggets, you are weapons free! Keep the city safe!"

"Copy!" the flight responded.

The flight began to engage the numerically superior Imperial army. Reaper proceeded to engage the dragons alongside a few pilots. He gave Itami an order.

"Itami, take care of the army below us and be careful with civilians!" Reaper ordered. "They might still be alive!"

"Itami, I copy." he said in response. "Moving to engage."

The lieutenant then proceeded to head to the main fighting force, but knowing what his mentor said, he decided to use his GAU-12/A Equalizer cannon to attack the battalion below while keeping collateral damage to a minimum. While the 'Romans' continue their bloody rampage, the invader's leaders were optimistic.

"We'll take this land from them!" The general said in glory. "None shall-

Suddenly, a roar is heard overhead.

"Wait, is that..." An invading soldier said in disbelief. "Don't tell me it's..."

"...an iron eagle?!" The general said with the same expression. In front of them is Itami's Harrier, hovering with his cannon armed.

"Guns, guns, guns!" Itami shouted as a rain of bullets gave the invaders a deadly cost to pay. "You'll pay for cancelling the doujinshi event!"

Every soldier fell like they were target bullseyes in training. With shock, they felt helplessly outgunned by a single pilot.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!" The general asked. "Our invincible might just..."

The general was shot by one of the bullets, killing him instantly.

In the skies, Reaper and Gremlin began to engage the dragons that are crowding the airspace. They armed their cannon since the flight believed that the dragons are not fire-breathing types. The duo then maneuvered their planes to attack position.

"Gremlin, take those two." Reaper asked.

"Copy." Gremlin replied. "Moving to engage the dragons."

The two fired at the dragons with their cannons. In just mere moments, the dragons fell unopposed. Some tried to fight back with their lances but to no avail.

"Got 'em!" They announced simultaneously.

With the battalion down, Itami can land his plane safely to rescue other civillians trapped in the crossfire. With his sidearm in place, he can get them to safety from the 'Romans'. He found some men and women hiding behind a door.

"Sir, mam, get to the Imperial Palace." He requested. "You'll be safe there."

"Thanks for your help." A lady said. "We feel terrified by what happend."

"My pleasure". Itami responded as UNF tank and infantry divisons took over the scene to mop up any resistance.

"Are you 2nd Lieutenant Itami?" A soldier asked him.

"Yes, sir!" Itami replied with a salute. "I'm 2nd Lieutenant Itami, number two of the Infinite Squadron."

"Thanks, lieutenant." The soldier replied back. "We'll take things from here. Get the civilians to the palace."

"Yes, sir." Itami finished with tolerance.

"Itami, can you read me?" Reaper said in Itami's aircraft radio. He ran to reply.

"Yes, captain." Itami responded. "Everything's under control. I'm on the ground escorting some civilians."

"Okay then." Reaper said with relief. "Let's bring them home."

At high altitude, a recon plane of unknown origin was observing the events down below. A radio transmission was made between it and an unknown commander.

"This is Gespenst, the UNF has surrounded the Gate." The pilot reported his findings.

"Roger, Gespenst." The commander replied. "We'll continue monitoring the target at hand. RTB."

"Roger."

 **(Yokota Air Force Base, 1800 hrs.)**

At the crew mess hall, numerous UNF personnel, including every pilot from the Infinite Team, were holding a minute of silence for those who died in the chaos. After that, they began to honor the man who helped turn the tide of the battle, Youji Itami. Everyone cheered as he is welcomed with respect and congratulated him with thanks.

"Good job with the support! I would like to sortie with you anytime!"

"Itami, you're the man!"

"Thanks!" Itami responded. "Just doing my job with honor."

He sat down with Reaper and Gremlin, whose real name is Takeo Kurata, a close friend of Itami.

"You're sure in some good mood today." Reaper complemented.

"Yeah..." Itami responded "...but the doujinshi..."

"No need to worry. As long as that threat never happens again, doujinshi is within your grasp."

"Hey, Itami!" Takeo called. "Ever seen today's episode of _Meikom_?"

"No, I didn't." Itami replied frankly.

"Better watch it later, it's good!"

"Oh, okay then. Hope it's good like what you said." Itami answered with a smile.

"Better leave it like that." Reaper said with curiosity "You have some interests, but your nature may prove to be something that keeps you calm and focused. I like it".

"Thanks, captain." Itami responded with respect.

"Same here." Takeo answered with the same tone.

"Gentlemen!" A commander asked the team.

"Sir!" The pilots in the team said.

"You people just gave those Romans one big headache." The officer continued. "I got some news. In light of this, we are preparing to send a expedition team to the other side of the gate. And that means you three are going to be part of it."

"Sir?"

"That's right, captain." The officer responded. "Your team will be the only fighter squadron for this task force. Don't let the country or the whole world down."

"Copy, sir." The captain continued with respect. "We'll report immediately for the expedition."

Takeo and Itami fell when they hear the news.

 **(September 18, 2025, Ginza District, Tokyo)**

Three months after the Ginza Incident, the UNF has decided that in order to get reparations from the other side of the gate, they launched a task force to do just that. News reports keep flooding in as the announcement was heard all over the world. Protest erupted almost immediately due to their opposition with the plan. Many news networks reported the scene.

"This just in: UNF military forces are preparing to enter the gate in what many suggest as a reparation demand to the government at the other side. Though protests continued due to the nature of the intended goal, many are getting a sense of relief."

As the trucks, tanks and APCs are preparing to head out, large platforms carrying three planes covered with tarp are there with their wings detached to another platform for space clearance. Unknown to many, the planes belong to the lnfinite Team. In one HMMWV, the pilots are sitting in their seats waiting to move.

"All right, you two." Reaper called Itami and Takeo. "When we reach the other side, the first we do is just wait for our planes to be reassembled."

"Okay, captain." Itami repied. "But are you sure about this? These guys are pretty much done for the moment we started shooting."

"Yeah, you're right. I have a bad feeling about this idea."

"Are we going to meet with a cat girl? Takeo asked with some excitememt. "If we meet new people, she may be around."

"We might apparently." The captain answered.

A few moments later, the signalman gave the go ahead to move out. One by one, army units entered the gate in an attempt to negotiate with the leaders there. Takeo, Itami and Reaper are preparing for what's next.

"Look's like a new sky awaits us." Itami said in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**(September 18, 2025, Special Region, 2302 hrs. SRST)**

When the UNF crossed the Gate, they can't hear the sound of the city. All they could hear is their engines roaring in their vehicles. For a while, they drove to a mainly dark tunnel, with the only lights being their tail and headlights illuminating. Up in the distance, lights appeared in front of them. When they exit the tunnel, they not only see their own vehicles and tanks on stand by but also a beautiful night scenery of the mountains.

"Wow!" A soldier said with awe. "This scenery is so beautiful. Kinda reminds me of the Alps back home."

"Sure is." Another said, recalling a military operation back in Operation Eternal Liberation when USEA forces were hiding in a series of mountain strongholds.

"Come on guys, really?" A squad leader joined in while holding a military-issued canteen on one hand.

While they reminisce about the past, a recon soldier spotted something in the distance. In his night vision binoculars, he saw a large army ready to attack the UNF and informed his fellow soldiers of what they are facing.

"Contact! Large battalion ahead! 1600 meters!"

"Any composition of the enemy?" The commander requested. This starts to alert the UNF soldiers who just arrived here.

"Yes, sir!" The recon soldier answered with his findings. "The enemy has a confirmed pikemen, men on horseback and swordsmen force within their ranks. They also have a large amount of dragons in the air, followed by a group of goblins, orcs and pigmen."

"What the…?!" A soldier asked as the others reacted with surprise.

"Get those tanks, AA guns and IFVs ready! And have your rifles and machine guns armed now!" The commander ordered his men. They quickly moved to prepare for a single-sided battle.

"Yes, sir!" A squad leader responded. "Everyone, move to attack position!"

The UNF began to set up their positions in haste as the army in front of them began to do last minute preparations to charge at the enemy. The tanks began to use FLIR and the riflemen also started to use night vision goggles to see in the dark, though they have flares to see at close ranges. As the war horns started playing, the grand army charged towards the Gate. But to their surprise, the UNF started firing shell after shell. As what happened in Ginza, the entire army was gunned down by people with strange magic.

 **(September 19, 2025, Allied Army Camp, 0701 hrs. SRST)**

At the allied army's camp, several lords and generals from different kingdoms are slowly getting worried about the results. With many men lost under the hands of the 'invaders', all they could do was just panic and curse themselves because of it.

"This is getting bad! We are being pushed back!" One general said. "Alnus Hill is impassable!"

"Where is the Imperial Army?!" I thought they would be here to help us!" Another said as he questioned the Empire's promise for support.

"The lords were supposed to come back hours ago! What's going on?!"

However, a few of them, like King Duran of Elbe, seemed optimistic about it.

"Calm down, everyone." He assured. "No one can withstand our fearful might!"

"My lord, we can't attack them." One of his generals warned. "We don't know if these 'monsters' have something magical with them."

"I guess we shall find out. I bet that they will fall before my sword."

"Don't do it, my lord!" The general pleaded.

"Silence!" Duran rebuked. "We'll reclaim Alnus Hill from them and we will restore glory to Elbe and the nations."

King Duran amassed his army near Alnus Hill. On the way there, a sign written in various languages, including the local one, was broken due to the march. On it, a sign has some words:

" **WARNING: NO TRESPASSING. VIOLATORS WILL BE APPREHENDED."**

They ignored the sign and proceeded to march as usual. When they walk a few dozen steps after, an explosion from behind shook the King and his men. Suddenly, more blasts hit the army hard, killing men in sometimes simultaneous intervals. Duran witnessed light particles touching and piercing their armor of his men. Some fell from their horses as they tried to run away.

"So it is true!" He said in his mind. "We are being attacked by monsters, monsters with magic!"

He then noticed a small fast-moving object coming close to him. It exploded right in front of him, knocking him to the ground and severing one of his arms and legs.

For the next few waves, the attacks continued with overwhelmingly predictable results.

( **September 20, 2025, Imperial Capital, 1017 hrs. SRST)**

In the capitol, the Senate was frantic after a disastrous campaign to rid of the people from another world took hold of the Empire, including the nearby nations. Discussions took place on what to do with the situation.

"We send a large army and all we got was bloodshed?!" A senator questioned with fear.

"If we keep sending more troops to Alnus Hill, the last thing we can do is send our entire senate to die!" Another shouted.

The Emperor of the Empire, Molt Sol Augustus, disturbed the discussions and requested the Senate to listen.

"His Holy Majesty requests everyone to hear the words of our leader." His advisor said.

"Do you think that sending our entire army will improve our situation?" Molt asked. "We will not lose our hold on our advantage over the entire kingdoms around us while the invaders took control on a holy site."

"Yes Your Majesty, but if the kingdoms and your people find out about what we are doing, they will revolt against us."

"Calm down." Molt assured to his subjects.

"But, Your Majesty." A senator said. "Alnus…"

"We'll figure it out." Molt concluded.

 **(The Pentagon, Washington D.C., 1918 hrs. ET)**

In the Pentagon, the officers of the United States Armed Forces and the Central Intelligence Agency are hard at work gathering intel, but not mainly because of the Special Region. There are reports of possible troop movement near the northeastern part of Mongolia, Eastern Africa and Eastern Europe and some suspect it was done by the remains of the USEA Federation.

"Do we have any intel regarding possible active troop and vehicle movement?" One general requested.

"Yes we have." A colonel replied with due respect. "However, it is likely that they'll invade Japan again because of the appearance of the Gate in Ginza three months ago and they might utilize it to replenish its war machine."

"Give the report to the President. And tell someone to give this to the UN Security Council."

"Yes, sir."

 **(The White House, 1919 hrs. ET)**

In the Oval Office, President Millard Harling was at his desk keeping eyes on the events regarding the Special Region at his laptop computer. Almost a year after his inauguration as president, he created a passive foreign policy based on one of his predecessors. After what happened recently, he decided to leave the Special Region as it is and voiced opposition to send a task force there, fearing that it may hurt his reputation as a peace-loving man and draw the civilians to the crossfire. Instead, he was thinking of establishing trade and foreign relations with the nations at the other side.

"Requesting permission to enter the office, Mr. President." One of his advisors asked Harling outside.

"Permission granted." Harling answered.

"Thank you, sir."

He entered the room and stood in front of the President holding some papers.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry to bother you but we have a situation regarding unknown enemy movement in Eurasia and Africa."

"What is it, Mr. Walter? Go ahead." Mr. Walter presented the CIA's findings.

"We have intel that remnant forces of the USEA Federation are amassing at a few locations in Asia and we still have to check for any other movement in Africa and Eastern Europe. It's likely that the Special Region that was accessible in Japan three months ago was their target. Mr. President, I'm afraid that war would come back to haunt us one again."

"I won't allow them to use that Region for their own gains." Harling continued with his usual calm attitude. "I became president because I want to help people, people who are suffering from various wars and disasters, like Ulysses back in '99."

"I understand your opinions, sir, but we cannot let USEA get a hold of it." Mr. Walter continued. "So I suggest we send a task force there to guard it."

"I can't simply do that, Walter!" Harling shouted with opposition. "We can't allow the people there to be dragged into this!"

"Right. I understand, sir." Walter finished his conversation.

"You are free to go, Mr. Walter." Harling concluded.

"Yes, Mr. President." Moments later, Mr. Walter left the office to do his business somewhere.

 **(September 25, 2025, Alnus Hill, 1203 hrs. SRST)**

In the crew quarters of the newly-established fortress in Alnus, Itami and Takeo are waiting for Reaper, who was inquiring about the new wingman that will be assigned to the squadron today. Itami was playing games on his mobile phone while in wait.

"Come on, I need just a little more to defeat the dungeon monster." He murmured while controlling his avatar to the boss level. "Almost there. Almost there."

"Tell me why he had to do this even in here." Takeo also murmured wondering why he acted childishly in the quarters. Moments later, Itami beat the monster.

"Yahoo, I beaten him! I BEATEN HIM!" Itami announced with excitement.

"So you got him now already? Wow, you just did that without paying."

"I know." Itami responded. "I save money for doujinshi."

"Just doujinshi?" Takeo asked. "Okay then. If that's what you want."

"I'll give you some tips when playing this game. It's fun to use, except for that HATED MICROTRANSACTIONS!"

"Settle down, Itami!" Takeo pleaded "Not this time."

The door opens and what comes out of it is their captain and a female with him.

"Everyone…" Reaper announced. "...we have a new wingman joining the squadron today. Her name is Shino Kuribayashi, callsign 'Dagger'. Take good care of her."

Kuribayashi began to introduce herself to her new wingmen.

"Hello everyone, my name is Shino Kuribayashi. Nice to meet you."

"Well I'll be…" Itami wondered. "Uh...nice to meet you. I'm Youji Itami and that guy beside me is Takeo Kurata."

"Hello too." Takeo answered with respect.

"Hump...I answered you politely and now you responded with doubts?! Shino answered back in response. "Better yet, I heard that you like doujinshi and manga a lot and spent your money out of it!"

"Umm...yes I did." Itami confessed with some shame.

"Calm down, Kuribayashi." Reaper assured her with calm. "I had no problems with him since this would help him get out or any situation alive." The captain then points his eyes at the two other pilots as well.

"Anyway, we'll be meeting in the briefing room in 25 minutes. I expect the three of you to be there by that time."

"Yes captain." Itami answered first.

"Roger." Followed by Takeo.

"Roger captain." Kuribayashi followed suit. The three pilots then salute along with Reaper and then continued their lunch.

 **(Briefing Room, 1228 hrs. SRST)**

At the briefing room, Itami, Takeo and Kuribayashi are sitting down waiting for their assignment to be given. Reaper entered first followed by a fellow ace pilot, Akira Tomita.

"Alright, nuggets." Reaper announced "I would like you to meet a fellow pilot who flew with me during Operation Bird Hunt, Akira Tomita. He will fly with you on certain operations to evaluate your performance, so don't disappoint him."

The old but capable pilot took his time to introduce himself.

"Hello, fellow pilots." Akira introduced himself with respect. "As you already know, we will be evaluating you during your assignment here in the Special Region. Here is the details."

The veterans then gave the three pilots some information.

"To start, we are still unfamiliar with the geography here in the Special Region." Reaper started. "To that end, we will be flying an observation mission to determine the geography, towns and cities, water forms and points of interest. The details will provide us some help should we need our ground forces to go from point A to point B. At that rate, we can create a map to make sure we are not lost."

"One more thing to tell you." Akira continued. "In case some emergency took place near your flight path, try to land your plane and get to the scene immediately or engage them if any hostiles appear. We don't want people dying from any unwanted actions. I'll be flying with you pilots as callsign 'Raven' to see how well you are doing."

"Don't worry about our planes." Reaper assured his pilots. "They have screen meshes installed in the air intake to allow our planes to land anywhere so you can respond to an emergency. Also, the planes will be armed with live weapons for self-defense. Finally, a small ground recon force with aviation mechanics on board will be exploring at the same direction as well, so we may as well give some assistance like they will to us. All right, dismissed."

The pilots stood up and began to leave for their planes. Reaper then went for Itami for a small talk.

"Itami, I forgot something." Reaper talked to him with something important. "I forgot to give you a callsign since three months ago. From now on, we will call you 'Dragon'. Sounds nice, eh?"

"Thanks...captain." Itami responded with embarrassment. They left immediately after.

 **(Imperial Capital, 1231 hrs. SRST)**

In the capital, Emperor Molt was just pondering on what to do next with the 'invaders', hoping that they will be driven off.

"Father!" A voice called out to him. In front of him is a red-haired girl wearing armor entering the room. She was hoping to address her father on her plan to check the invader's fortress.

"Princess Piña, what are you doing here?" Molt asked her daughter. Piña was a bit nervous but otherwise bold enough to discuss her plane.

"I will volunteer myself and my Order of the Rose to investigate Alnus Hill."

"Wait, you and your so-called 'order' will do this?" Molt asked with some doubts. "Don't you realize what we are facing?"

"I know what you meant, but I just wanted to try." Piña insisted with restraint.

"Then prove me that you and your order doesn't fail the Empire." Molt concluded his talk.

"I will, father." Piña left for the outside of the palace, where some of her knights are waiting for her. Outside, another young lady and a middle-aged man with gray hair was waiting with their horses.

"Did the emperor gave us permission to go?" The lady asked.

"Yes, he did, Hamilton." Piña replied. "All we have to do is to head for Italica. Then we can go to Alnus Hill."

"We may have to watch our backs for the duration. I fear we might fall for the same trap." The man said in response.

"Thanks for showing concern for us, Grey." Piña said in gratitude. "You just give us some comfort."

 **(Alnus Hill, 1301 hrs. SRST)**

"Infinite Team, you are cleared for take-off." The control tower granted permission to the squadron on a semi-prepared runway for their first assignment in the Special Region.

"Roger, control." Reaper answered. "Infinite Team, taking off."

The roar of the Pegasus engines surrounded the base as they lift off from the runway and began to fly up. As they climbed to an altitude of 1800 feet, they retracted their landing gears, followed by the flaps to its flight position. When they reached 1800 feet, they were flying to their first waypoint.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go to business." Reaper started the details of the operation. "We will be doing an observation mission based on the waypoints we got. You may fly lower if needed to confirm anything."

"Just try not to get yourself lost." Akira advised to his fellow wingmen. "We can't easily find you without a proper map."

"Roger that." Itami responded. "We'll handle this."

The Infinite Team they spotted a small settlement near the waypoint. They reported their findings to the recon force.

"This is Itami of the Infinite Team, we have spotted a settlement near the waypoint."

"Roger, Infinite Team." Sgt. Snow of the recon team responded. "We'll check it out shortly."

"Don't drag any battles to that area." Akira suggested. "It could just be a small village."

"Thanks for the advice, Raven." Snow finished his reply. "Go ahead and finish the observation."

"Copy." Itami concluded the report. They then head for the second waypoint. A forest area was soon discovered.

"This is Raven, we found a large forest area. Not much here." Akira reported. "Alright, let's go."

"Guess the people here would use it as an advantage should a battle break out." Kuribayashi observed.

"Excellent observation, Dagger." Akira praised her.

"Alright then. A few more waypoints and we should be on our way home." Reaper told his wingmen.

They then head for the next waypoint and after a while, a city was discovered.

"This is Gremlin, we found a city within the flight path." Takeo reported when the team found it.

"Good boy." Reaper thanked Takeo. "I better give you people more dogfighting drills for you to perfect your abilities."

"Thank you very much, captain."

They then flew through more waypoints, discovering other settlements, landforms, water forms and other points of interests.

"Okay, we finished observing for today." Reaper declared. "Alright then, let's go home."

They began to fly for home, hoping to get some rest and refreshments at the quarters. Everyone felt relieved.

"This is Sgt. Snow, we spotted a large forest fire near the waypoint you flew past minutes ago." Snow reported what he and his team saw.

"WHAT!?" Itami said in shock.

"We'll investigate. Provide us some assistance."

"Roger, Sgt. Snow. We'll support you with whatever help we can give." Reaper accepted.

"I guess I'd better check with them on the ground." Itami suggested to his wingmen.

"Me too." Takeo repeated Itami's suggestion.

"So do I." Kuribayashi went with the two's answer.

"I'm going with them to help." Akira declared.

"Let's all check then." Reaper joined the search.

 **(Unknown forest, 1352 hrs. SRST)**

They then head for the forest. When they reached the area, what was supposed to have no unusual features became lost as burnt parts of the forest exposed some man-made structures.

"What is this?" Kuribayashi asked.

"Don't know." Reaper replied. "We better land." They landed at an area where there is no obstacles on the ground. Few minutes later, they reached the point where Snow's recon team was investigating.

"What you got, sergeant?" Reaper asked.

"Found some structures." Snow reported the team's findings. "I don't know, maybe eight stories high."

Akira then explored a few meters when he encountered corpses buried within the rubble.

"Those poor people. I wonder what happened to them." Akira said as he began to pray for the souls.

"Check for survivors!" Reaper told everyone. "They may still be alive!"

The Infinite and recon teams then look for any surviving life forms within the area. At a well, Itami and Takeo were holding a bucket to fetch some water to put out the flames.

"Man, whatever happened, I'm not going to sleep well." Itami said.

"Tell me about it." Takeo continued. "Nightmares for us for the next few days."

As they dropped the bucket, a loud bumping sound was heard. This alerted everyone.

"Did we hit something?" Takeo wondered.

"Give me a flashlight." Itami requested. When he lit up the flashlight and pointed it down below the well, a girl was discovered unconscious. This shocked both pilots.

"Captain, we found a survivor!" Itami reported.

"Get me a medic, ASAP!" Reaper called. Everyone scrambled to rescue her.

"Here is a rope, Itami." Snow told him. "Let's get her out of here."

He climbed down to get her out of the well. When he did, a stretcher was on standby with an attending medic.

"Let's go home." Snow told everyone. "There is not much we can do here."

 _Author's note: There are some minor issues with the first chapter, but, otherwise, it won't affect the overall quality. This one will address those._

 _Also, the story will adapt a time difference between worlds. SRST means Special Region Standard Time for events in the Special Region while in events on earth, the established ones such as the Eastern Time Zone will be used._

 _Edit: Decided to add one more date, due to the impossibility of adding a functioning airbase in one short time._


	3. Chapter 3

**(September 25, 2025, Near Coda Village, 1401 hrs. SRST)**

When the recon team of Sgt. Snow, aided by the Infinite Team, found a destroyed village minutes ago, they saw nothing but charred remains. The only thing that wasn't is a girl found in a well, who was rescued by Itami and the others. On their way to Coda Village, the area that the pilots discovered early in their operation, the medic and the teammates were surprised to learn that she is an elf.

"She is an elf?!" Takeo asked with some shock. "Really?"

"Yeah really, Gremlin." Snow replied with calm. "Medic, how's her condition?"

"Her condition is slowly improving." The medic reported. "I better dry her up."

"Get going, Kurokawa."

 **(Coda Village, 1409 hrs. SRST)**

As Kurokawa removed the wet clothes and replaced them with a casualty blanket, they reached Coda Village, where the aviation mechanics were standing by with a fuel truck on hand. The recon team reported what the others saw at the forest. The Infinite Team landed to meet up with the recon force so that they can also share their other findings.

"...there is a settlement burned down?!" One of the mechanics asked in shock.

"Yes there is, in a forest." Snow detailed his findings. "Only one survivor was found in a well."

"She is an elf as well." Itami finished the report.

The way the settlement was destroyed brought suspicion within Akira as the way it spreads suggested it was done by abnormal means.

"Sgt. Snow, do you have any powerful weapons with you? He asked the leader.

"Yeah we have." Snow responded. "Why?"

"I don't know what we'll be facing, but it appears that a dragon is responsible."

"If that's the case, I recommend a full evacuation of the village." Reaper suggested. "The villagers might suffer the same fate as the settlement."

"Good idea." Snow agreed. "We'll escort the villagers to safety. Infinite Team can provide recon from the air. Close air support is also what we got for this."

"I'll tell the mechanics to refuel our planes. We can't stay up longer for the trip home with just little fuel in our tanks." Akira told the men.

Itami, Reaper and Snow went to the village chief and explained what happened. This shocked every inhabitant around the village and they scrambled to get as many of their belongings as possible.

 **(1411 hrs. SRST)**

On the outskirts of the village, a sorcerer and a young female student were also busy getting their belongings to join the evacuation. Due to his old age, he fell as he was carrying too many books for him to handle.

"Master, what happened to you?" She asked her master.

"Ugh...owww...that dragon is going to attack us fifty years early!" He responded with pain. "Lelei, what can we do?"

"There is one thing we can do. We just have to prioritize the most valuable books." Lelei told her master.

"Right." The old master said. "You are a smart person, Lelei."

"You better need some rest." Lelei suggested.

"Hmph! Why should I listen to a little one like you!?" He rebuked Lelei. "I only wanted a curvy lady like your sister."

He started laughing like crazy, prompting Lelei to use her magic at him. She started to blast him using her ice magic.

"Wait!" The master asked. "What are you doing? Don't you know that magic is sacred? Don't abuse it! AAAH!

He fell to the magic Lelei unleashed at him. Moments later, he had enough and continued to do what they are supposed to be doing a minute ago. Shortly after, they were ready to move.

"You can't take a joke, I see?" He said with regret.

"I blame you as my educator, Master." Lelei said as she sounded the horse to move. The horse didn't move, which surprised her master but not his student.

"It didn't move. Look's like we're carrying too much."

"That's what to be expected. That's what happened when you said to pack everything."

"We don't need to worry." He assured. "I am a sorcerer, after all."

"You said that magic is sacred." Lelei reminded him. "It should never be abused. Those are the words you said, but since we have no choice…"

She used her magic to help lift the wagon out of the ground. They are on their way to meet with the evacuees.

"Sorry, I should have known." The master said.

"It's okay. I just know that this is how you are." Lelei said with calm.

( **1423 hrs. SRST)**

When they reached Coda Village, a number of wagons are lying in wait.

"What's going on ahead." The master wondered.

"Master Kato, Lelei!" A villager called the two. "There is an accident! A axle broke and the wagon flipped to its side! It's blocking the road!"

"Get me someone to handle that wagon!" A man wearing green clothing said as Lelei continued seeing what happened. "We need help with the evacuation!"

"Yes, sir!" Another one said.

"Is all of the planes refueled?" A man, this time wearing a different design and a strange helmet, said. "We have to take-off!"

"Yes, captain!" Another of the strange-looking outfit replied. "All planes are ready to go!"

"I never heard of that language before." Lelei murmured what he heard.

"I never see such clothes before." Kato said with a similar tone. "There are women in the army?"

"We have an injury!" A female with the green clothes reported when she saw a girl lying flat on the ground.

"I better check."

"Wait, Lelei!" Kato pleaded.

Lelei rushed to see what happened to her.

"Looks like a concussion, possibly with a fractured skull." She observed.

"Please, you need to stand back." The man wearing the gray helmet said.

She saw a horse prancing wildly as the fear it may hurt the three people hangs over. Suddenly, the man took out a strange contraption, shooting lights at the horse. The horse fell suddenly and it gushed out blood from its injuries.

"Everyone alright?" The man who used the contraption asked.

"We're alright." The lady said. "You're safe now."

Lelei thought on how those 'men in green and gray' saved the life of her and a girl.

"Those people...they saved me."

"Look!" A villager announced. "The iron eagles are protecting us!"

Lelei was stunned with awe as the 'iron eagles' are flying up above them.

"Iron...eagles?" She wondered.

 **(On the road, 1735 hrs. SRST)**

The villagers began their move away from the potential threat of a fire dragon attacking the settlement. Some people felt exhausted from the migration.

"I feel thirsty!" Kato complained.

"I don't think we can rest for a while." Lelei replied to her master.

As the villagers are moving, the Infinite Team and Sgt. Snow are recalling what happened for the past three hours as delays prolonged the evacuation.

"It's been three hours ever since we left Coda Village." Itami recalled. "If that didn't happened, we would have moved farther enough."

"I know." Reaper responded. "We all have to deal with issues like this. It's not their fault either that they have to make tough choices."

"Like one time we have to push a wagon out of the mud." Snow recalled. "And also to burn down another just to get one family to move."

"That's horrible." Kuribayashi joined in. "Why can't we get the other units to help? We could at least ease the burden."

"We can't do that." Itami told her. "We are technically past the front line. We might even alert the enemy should we send a large unit here and there would be spontaneous battles and civilians can be caught in the middle. Unplanned combat and runaway military costs can plague us. It will just be destruction. But we must provide help whatever we can."

"Right." Takeo agreed.

"Yeah." Kuribayashi said.

"Me too." Akira joined the agreement.

"So do I." Reaper responded with the same answer.

With the words of encouragement Itami uttered, they set aside their worries and focused on giving the villagers a helping hand they deserved. Just as they finished their conversation, however, Reaper noticed the fuel gauge showing a low reading.

"Low on fuel." Reaper said. "We better come back for them tomorrow. I'll inform Snow about this."

"Roger, captain." Itami responded.

"This is Reaper of the Infinite Team, we are at bingo fuel. Returning to base. Tell the village chief that we will return the next day."

"Copy that Infinite Team." Snow responded. "I'll tell the villagers of your return."

Lelei and Kato saw the fighters preparing to return back to their base in Alnus for refueling and maintenance. As the villagers feel sad that the fighters are heading back, Sgt. Snow and the village chief assured them of their return.

"Don't worry everyone!" Snow called the villagers.

"They'll come back for us!" The chief informed his people. "We are still safe!"

They felt relieved by their words as they moved on.

 **(September 26, 2025, 0901 hrs. SRST)**

The recon team continued to escort the villagers out in the wilderness. As a precaution should Snow's team needed help, the Infinite Team turned on their radio direction finder to locate the convoy. They are kept on guard for any encounter and they have machine guns ready to fire. A soldier then used a binocular to look for any far objects, but then he noticed something.

"What did you see?" Snow asked.

"Hold on." The soldier said. "I need to get a closer look."

When he zoomed in, he noticed some flock of crows.

"Crows?" He reported what he saw. When he peeked closer, he noticed a young girl wearing a black dress with red outlines. She is also shown to be wielding a big halberd.

"Is that a girl?!" Snow asked with surprise. "She's not even suppose to wield that!"

The girl then began to approach the convoy, while the team was just standing by.

"Where are you from?" The girl asked despite the distance. "Where are you going?"

"What is she trying to say?"

"Don't know, but why is a little girl doing here?

"It's the oracle! She's here!" A child called out to the others as they ran for her.

"An oracle?" Snow asked with confusion as the village people gathered around her.

"Where do you come from?" She asked the people as numerous replies came to her.

"From Coda Village." A kid responded.

"There was a fire dragon attacking another settlement. We had to flee." A elderly woman stated her reason.

"Look's like it appears that she is of religious importance." An explanation from a soldier came.

She then got closer to the vehicles with curiosity.

"What are those?" She asked.

"Don't know." The kid responded. "But it's way comfier than our carts."

"How does it move? Were you forced to flee from your village?

"No." The kid replied. "We're fine."

"I wonder how it feels to ride it."

"Umm...please." Snow responded. "We need to get them out of danger. But you can come with us if you like."

With glee, she accepted and accompanied them to their destination.

 **(Roche Hill, 1301 hrs. SRST)**

They reached an area known as Roche Hill. The conditions and the landscape turned slightly arid when they entered the place.

"Looks like things are getting a little hot." Snow said with some discomfort.

"But the passengers at the back are fine." Kurokawa reported. "No issues here."

A radio signal was heard over the vehicle. It was Reaper calling.

"You people alright?" Reaper asked. "Just checking on you to see if you ran into trouble."

"No problems here, Reaper." Snow reported. "But we just picked up someone wearing a black dress, something like 'gothic lolita'"'

"Gothic lolita?!" Itami asked with shock. "Really?!"

"Yes, we did. Nothing unusual for them though." Snow continued.

"Well, we better get moving though." Takeo joined in. "We just encountered yet another unusual girl here."

"If we see something unusual, we might…"

Just as he was about to finish what he was saying, a recon soldier using a binocular spotted something. He noticed a flying object coming towards the convoy.

"Sir, we detected an unknown flying object at our eight o'clock!" The soldier reported with urgency.

"Let me see." Snow requested for a binocular. When he zoomed in, the fear many people dread came to attack them.

"A dragon?!" Snow said with shock. "Damn! All units, break off and engage the dragon! Protect the villagers!"

"Roger, sir!" The team broke off and engage the dragon, hoping to draw the fire away from the villagers.

"Sgt. Snow, what's going on?!" Reaper requested.

"We are under attack by a large fire dragon!" Snow reported while a barrage of gunfire was heard. "It's trying to attack us! Requesting air support, ASAP!"

"Roger, Sgt. Snow." Reaper said. "We'll be there to support you, ETA five minutes. Keep your signals up."

"Roger!" Snow replied. "All units, keep moving and pulling your trigger!"

The team continued to open fire as the fire dragon began to breathe out flames from its mouth.

"Watch out!" The driver turned sharply and his vehicle narrowly evaded the flames.

"We almost got burned here! Keep firing!"

Multiple barrages of bullets tried to hurt it but to their surprise, it has no effect.

"What is that thing even made of?!" Snow asked what is going on.

"Don't know!" A soldier said. "Our bullets are not scratching that thing! We better get the rocket launcher ready!"

"Good idea!" Snow responded.

"Two minutes." Reaper announced.

"They are coming! Keep the dragon distracted for just a little while longer!"

With the plan in place, they moved in almost all directions, making the dragon loose focus as they continued to fight back defiantly.

"60 seconds." Reaper announced. "We're almost there! Hang on!"

In the middle of the fight, the elf girl suddenly woke up and rushed to Sgt. Snow. She was pointing at something that Snow doesn't know, but upon further analysis, she was clearly trying to say where to hit the weak spot.

"All units, target the eyes!" Snow ordered. Let's blind that dragon and go home!"

Just as it was about to start, the Infinite Team arrive in time to help.

"This is Reaper, we are approaching the target at our eleven o'clock." Reaper declared and the team proceeded to fire the rockets. "Firing rockets!"

"Firing rockets!" Itami announced.

"Rockets away!" Takeo shouted.

"Rockets away!" Kuribayashi said the same. "Time to light up the fireworks!"

"Rockets gone!" Akira shouted. "You're clear to shoot!"

"Thanks for the support!" Snow replied. "Keep hittin' it."

The rockets fired from the planes gave the dragon some significant damage as the soldier with the shoulder-mounted rocket launcher aimed for its eyes.

"Rocket away!" He shouted as the rocket leaves the tube and flies towards the dragon. However, its aim is off.

"What?!" He said in shock. "I missed?!"

Just then, the oracle kicked the door and left the vehicle to launch an attack on the dragon. Though not directly, she created a shockwave using her halberd to make the monster loose its balance. Thanks to that, the rocket returned to its intended course. It hit the dragon with a large explosive force, severing one of its arms. Without it, the dragon was forced to flee.

"Is...is it over?" One of the villagers asked.

"This is Reaper, we confirm. Hostile dragon has escaped the combat area."

"Roger, Reaper." Snow reported. "However, we have casualties. We'll attend to their needs."

 **(1903 hrs. SRST)**

In the wake of the attack, those who didn't survive the encounter were buried with honors from the escort team. Itami then comforted a little girl, whose parents were lost in the encounter. Reaper, along with Sgt. Snow and Tomita, were talking with the village chief regarding the fate of the other inhabitants.

"We'll be moving on to the next village." The chief said to the leaders. "But we can't get all of our people to come with us."

"So, you can't take them?" Snow asked.

"No, I'm afraid. We have suffered too much for today." The chief said frankly.

"We'll take the others with us." Akira suggested. "We can take care of them."

"If only the top brass would allow it." Reaper said with concern. "USEA used that excuse to declare war a few years back."

The village chief then took off his hat to express gratitude to the men and women who fought for their safety.

"On behalf of Coda Village, we thank you for helping us today." The chief said in gratitude.

The adults from the village then prepared to leave for the next one, with the others, mostly children and elderly, assigned to Reaper and Snow's supervision.

"Goodbye!" Kurokawa shouted to the departing refugees.

"Take care of yourself!" Kuribayashi said while joining the farewell.

The villagers expressed gratitude as they leave.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you for protecting us!"

When the departing villagers were far from the escort team and the other villagers, luminous flowers lit up the scenery close to Itami's allies. The only thing Itami needed to keep the kids and elderly happy is to establish a refugee camp back at Alnus.

"Alright then, we'll bring you people to a new home." Itami declared to the villagers. "You can count on it."

Reaper and Takeo then approached Itami to help make the idea feasible.

"We'll follow your lead." Reaper said. "We got your back."

"Count us in, Itami." Takeo joined in as well.

Itami nodded with a smile as his fellow allies also showed optimism. The villagers joined in as well as the elf girl, the oracle, the old sorcerer and his student. Things started to look bright for them as they prepare to head for Alnus Hill.


	4. Chapter 4

**(September 27, 2025, On the road, 0801 hrs. SRST)**

Almost twelve hours after the fire dragon attack, the recon team of Sgt. Snow was escorting only a small number of young and elderly refugees from Coda Village to Alnus Hill. Though the Infinite Team went back to base early, Snow knew that they are out of harm's way and they can relax since they are within range of the UNF's defense network.

"Alright, we're almost there." Snow announced. "Kids, be careful once we arrived."

"Okay! Thank you for bringing us here." A kid thanked Snow and the latter nodded back in response.

"I was just wondering. Would the lieutenant get the refugee plan in working order?" The medic, Kurokawa, asked.

"Definitely he would." Snow assured. "He can pull it off."

Just as they are in the middle of the conversation, the elf girl suddenly woke up as if a nightmare took a hold on her. This surprised everyone in the vehicle.

"Morning." Kurokawa greeted her with a warm smile.

The elf girl was wondering what she was wearing. Almost two days ago, she was wearing a green dress. Now she is wearing clothing that is completely unfamiliar with the villagers but not to the soldiers in green. Just shortly after she noticed it, she saw a wall of grey in front of the vehicle. The green men knew where they are.

"Everyone, welcome to Alnus Hill!" Snow announced as every refugee was surprised with awe by the scope of the scenery.

 **(Village Tavern, 1658 hrs. SRST)**

In a village tavern, the knights of the Order of the Rose were stopping by to rest in preparation for their long trip to Alnus via Italica. They have some thoughts of the food and drinks they were eating. They also overheard of news regarding the successful defensive against the fire dragon the day before.

"Few minutes ago, there was just calm here." Hamilton noticed. "Now they are talking about a fire dragon."

"Impossible!" Princess Piña said in surprise. "No one can do that. Most of our weapons in our armories are not effecrive. Grey, how's the food?"

"The food isn't that much good." Grey responded. "So does the drinks."

He then told the princess on what to do next before leaving

"Princess, we may have to find someone who knows more about our enemy in Alnus Hill." Grey advised Piña.

"Good idea." Piña agreed.

The knights then turned their attention to the the owner, who happens to be one of the evacuees from Coda Village. She felt a bit disappointed as she tried to spread the news about yesterday's events, much to the disbelief of some of the patrons.

"Those people here have no idea what I saw yesterday." The owner said to the knights in slight anger. "I saw them with my own eyes."

"What?" Piña asked. "What did you see?"

"Well...it's pretty hard to explain though." The owner replied.

"I believe you!" Hamilton responded with a silver coin and gave it to her.

"Oh thank you, young knight!" The owner accepted with excitement.

"Here is mine also." Grey continued with his own coin. "This is for your help."

"Okay then, tell us what you saw." Piña requested the owner.

"Well, the other day, they saved us! They had a magic weapon that look like a great iron cock, rode in mighty, unyielding weapons and they are wearing green! Some also wore gray helmets!"

"Anything else?"

"There are also iron eagles with them that shoots arrows and explode when hit!" The owner continued. "They also saved our lives and they have a name!"

"What is the name of those 'iron eagles' that appeared with them?"

"If I remember correctly, they are called by the men in green as the 'Infinite Team'." The owner revealed. "They also happened to be from an army called the 'United Nations Forces'."

"United...Nations...Forces?" Hamilton asked in confusion. "Is that they are called?"

"Yes." The owner continued. "Also, a lord is recovering nearby."

In a state of urgency, Piña asked her where he is.

"Can you tell us where he is now?!"

 **(September 28, 2025, Alnus Hill, 0815 hrs. SRST)**

At the mess hall, Itami noticed the captain reading a section of a newspaper that was faxed just two minutes ago. He was wondering what Reaper was reading.

"Captain, what are you reading?" Itami asked with curiosity.

"Just reading a news report regarding a space elevator that just started construction." Reaper said while showing the article with a picture of an artist's depiction.

"You mean Lighthouse?"

"Yeah, that one." Reaper continued. "I can't believe that President Harling would support this by using some of the money freed up from the military budget. I would thank him for doing that."

"And that means that we're not going to rely much on rockets?" Itami continued. "I hope Comona won't be shutting down anytime soon."

"In the near future, yes." Reaper said his answer. "This would certainly ease up the burden of the ISS. Comona may be used for other launches."

Reaper then shifted to another topic. This time, it is for Itami.

"How's the discussion with the officers, Itami?" Reaper asked him.

"Well, they're kinda uncomfortable with the refugee issue." Itami responded.

"Don't worry about them though." Reaper assured. "Once they learned about the fiasco back in 2019, things will be way different. You, Takeo, your allies and I will see the future we were fighting for."

"Thanks captain." Itami answered. "I may have little time for doujinshi but still, I have a sense of relief."

"Anyway, go check on the refugees with Takeo and Kurokawa." Reaper told Itami. "We need to see how they are doing."

"On it captain." Itami finished and went out to visit the refugees.

 **(Refugee site, 0821 hrs. SRST)**

Itami, Takeo and Kurokawa entered the site as they saw children playing around and the elderly resting.

"Lieutenant, guess they are doing fine for now." Kurokawa said to Itami.

"Yep." Itami replied. "At least they are far from the battlefield."

"Itami, speaking of which, we may need to get to know them better by introducing themselves." Takeo told him with some advice.

"Looks like we may have to." Itami continued. "I better get Sgt. Snow on this one."

With Sgt. Snow and a clipboard at hand, they began to write down the names of the refugees and for some, their notable abilities, as they introduce themselves to Itami and Co.

"I am the sage, Kato El Altestan." The wizard introduced himself while standing beside Lelei. "And this is my student...

"Lelei La Rellena." She introduced herself as well.

"I'm Rory Mercury." The young-looking lady introduced herself. "I'm an apostle for Emloy, the god of darkness."

"I'm the daughter of Hodolue of the forest of Koan, Tuka Luna Marceau." The elf girl formally introduced herself. "And..."

She stopped short of her introduction nervously and Itami tried to talk to them using their language. Having difficulty, Takeo gave him the translation book.

"T-today, we make house o-outside." Itami slightly struggled to talk with the language. "Alright, everyone! Get ready! Go!"

"Itami, are you sure that your language lessons are working well?" Takeo asked with some doubts.

"All pilots of the Infinite Team, report to the briefing room." An attending officer requested the pilots via a loudspeaker. "I repeat. All pilots of the Infinite Team, report to the briefing room."

"So much for introducing each other." Takeo said with some regret. "We better get going."

The pilots left for the briefing room.

 **(Briefing room, 0915 hrs. SRST)**

As with their first mission, Reaper and Akira was standing in front of the other members. However, it was not just a training mission that they had to hear.

"Alright, we have to explain something before we do our practice." Reaper announced.

He then stood in the center and began to talk.

"The reason why we called all of you here a bit early is because we want to share you some wisdom." Reaper started his speech. "Long ago, during our fight with the USEA Federation, both sides, them and us, have some intentions that may not sit well for the war effort. Some would try to use devastating weapons, such as the Aigaion, Scinfaxi, Excalibur, Stonehenge, SOLG, among others. Others would disregard their fellow allies' lives in exchange for bonuses of cash and other rewards."

"That's is why we have to tell you this." Akira continued. "You forged a bond with the refugees you saved a few days ago. If you can protect them from harm here, then you can help protect others in our world from dangerous disasters as well. That means doing whatever it takes to stop harm from reaching others. I know you have potential."

"Thank you very much sir." Itami answered.

"We also want to do our best to protect." Takeo continued with his response.

"So do I." Kuribayashi followed next. "I won't let anyone die like dog now nor tomorrow."

"Then let's begin." Reaper finished his discussion.

While the kids are playing outside, they saw the five 'iron eagles' roaring overhead as the fly for their training mission. Lelei, Kato, Rory and Tuka were surprised by what they are doing as the elf was trying to figure out who saved her during the fire dragon attack on her village.

 **(Resettlement site, 1023 hrs. SRST)**

At the area in which housing will be established for the refugees, Kato and Lelei noticed some unusual machines digging the dirt out of the soil.

"What in the world is going on here? Kato asked.

"I guess they are building houses for us to reside in." Lelei responded with her conclusion.

"Good. Now we can get our stuff out of the carriage. I'm going to sleep now." The old wizard left to rest.

As Lelei was curious on how the machines work, she saw Tuka doing the same thing and began to go to her.

"Anything wrong?" Leilei asked Tuka.

"No." The elf girl replied. "If my father missed seeing something like this, I'm sure he'll feel disappointed. I'll have to talk to him later."

Their proximity within the machines brought the attention of some nearby UNF officers, who are supervising the construction.

"Miss, you have to move back please." The officer told the ladies. "It's dangerous here."

Lelei was wondering what he meant but a smell brought her to a nearby tent which was preparing food with the aid of another machine. In the tent, the men was preparing vegetables for lunch. Lelei then turned her attention to an unusual vegetable a soldier was peeling.

"This is daikon raddish." The soldier said while showing the vegetable at his hand. "Daikon."

"Daikon?" Lelei wondered.

"Yup, daikon." The soldier affirmed.

 **(1102 hrs. SRST)**

With the food prepared, Lelei, Kato and the other refugees were presented with a good variety of food at the table which made them happy. Snow and Kurokawa were there to check on them.

"Okay then, time to eat up." Kurokawa said to the refugees.

"Il...Raqua..." Snow said to start the meal.

The refugees began to eat the food the soldiers prepared and they were amazed by the taste.

"It's delicious!" Kato shouted with joy when he took a bite on a piece of bread. "The bread is amazing! It's soft! It's so soft!"

"Daikon. Bread. Spoon and fork." Lelei murmured while familiarizing with the food and utensils she was given.

While Kato was sharing his fondness for the bread, he noticed Lelei not eating even a single grain.

"Huh, Lelei. Why aren't you eating?"

"Some of the soldiers always said something before eating." Lelei explained.

"Let's...eat." Lelei declared quietly.

 **(North Pacific Ocean, 1632 hrs. AKST)**

A UNF task force was launched from their ports in North America and the Western Pacific, searching in the waters for a deadly weapon in possession of the USEA remnants. The weapon, known as 'Gleipnir', brought trouble to the UNF after one successful operation went horribly wrong. In that operation, it fired a shockwave ballistic missile at a UNF air unit that was just finished with close air support. Only three aircraft escaped the blast.

"This is UNF Pacific Third Fleet, we are commencing search for Gleipnir." The Third Fleet's commander announced on the radio.

"Aknowledged Third Fleet." The First Fleet commander replied. "Proceed with the mission at hand."

For some time, the fleets searched for the aerial fortress, using their radars and binoculars to locate it but failed to do so. This made some of the officers frustrated.

"When are we going to find that damn aerial fortress?" One annoyed officer asked.

"Don't know." The First Fleet commander responded. "We have to keep looking. Second Fleet, report your status."

"We are currently in search for the target." The fleet's commander radioed in response. "No hostiles at this time."

"Copy Second Fleet."

"Preparing to move to...uh, wait. Hold on."

"Give me a sitrep." The First Fleet commander requested.

"I'm hearing a noise." The Second Fleet commander answered. "Tracking it now."

The ships of the Second Fleet started to arm their weapons and began to track the source of the sound.

"What's that?" The commander asked cautiously.

Suddenly, one of the crew members saw a tear in the sky, revealing a matte black airframe behind the cover. The sailor then radioed what he saw.

"Look! It's the Gleipnir!"

Immediately after announcing his discovery, the Second Fleet opened fire at the Gleipnir.

"Don't just stand there, attack!" The First Fleet commander ordered while his fleet and the Third's started to arm their long-range missiles. "Target the Gleipnir!"

"Commence cannon fire! Hit it with everything we've got!"

"The SWBM can't reach us here but watch out for conventional ordinance!"

Suddenly, the Gleipnir began to emit a blue glow at the bottom of its airframe, aiming directly in the middle of the Second Fleet.

"Look!" The commander shouted. "The disk on the bottom, it's starting to glow!

The Gleipnir released its charge and exploded in the middle of the fleet, sending a large shockwave in a large radius.

"What's it gon..."

Radio static was only heard in the First and Third Fleet's communications as the stunned officers were shocked by what they saw.

"The ships under the Gleipnir just disintegrated!" The commander reported.

"What the hell was that?!" The Third Fleet commander asked with the same shock.

"Second Fleet, do you read me?!" The First Fleet attempted to contact the devastated Second. "This is the First Fleet, come in! Come in!"

The Gleipnir disappeared in the skies immediately after.

 **(Unknown Village, 1717 hrs. SRST)**

At a monastery, Princess Piña was visiting the room where the alleged lord was recovering. When she opened the door, she was shocked by what she saw.

"King Duran!" She called him while he was in his bed.

"Princess Piña?" Duran replied with some pain. "What brings you here?"

"I heard that a man of high birth is recovering from his injuries here and he has the information regarding our enemy in Alnus." Piña continued. "What do you know about our enemy?"

"I can't tell you!" Duran rebuked the princess.

"What?!"

"Can't you see?" The king explained. "The Empire was defeated before the allies even done so and we never even set foot on the enemy! The reinforcements that your father promised didn't arrived!"

"I already heard that the Empire lost the battle in Alnus!" Piña replied desperately. "Why did you say that?"

"Our enemy is not them!" Duran warned her. "The real enemy enemy is behind us! Your father is trying to take us out!"

"Please, your higness!" Piña pleaded. "At least give us some help!"

"If you want to know the enemy there, go to Alnus Hill and see it yourself!" Duran told her.

Piña left the room and went outside the monastery to meet up with the other knights, including Norma, who just recently arrived at the village.

"We'll send an order not to send our knights to Alnus for now." Hamilton advised Piña.

"I know." She responded. "But we have to see Alnus for ourselves. Norma, order our knights to head for Italica."

"As you wish, your highness." Norma accepted.

 **(September 29, 2025, Alnus Hill, 0702 hrs. SRST)**

At the area in which the allied armies launched their ill-fated assault more than a week ago, Lelei was checking the ground looking for any unusual items. She noticed something that caught her eye. A dragon scale was found lying on the ground and she picked it up, but the scale she was holding has a potential value that could be exchanged for a large amount of gold coins. This prompt Lelei to get Tuka and Rory to come to the site.

"What is that?" Tuka asked with curiosity.

"It's a dragon scale." Lelei explained. "But this one is not a usual type of scale. It comes from the dragons in the Imperial stables."

"What?! Those scales fetch a high price in the markets!"

"I know." Lelei calmed Tuka with further explanation. "That means that we don't have to sell ourselves to survive."

"And come to think of it, I think we may be on to something." Rory said.

"Listen, the nearest market to sell these is in Italica." Lelei said to the girls. "We might find someone who can put a value on those scales."

Tuka and Rory nodded and the three began to pick up as many scales as possible in order to sell them in the market.

 **(Mess hall, 0812 hrs. SRST)**

Itami was busy updating his mobile game in his phone. When it finished updating, he began to feel excited on the new features that was part of the update.

"Can't believe that they have signal here." Itami said to himself while Kurokawa and Kuribayashi went near Itami to tell him something.

"Umm...lieutenant?" Kuribayashi asked him but he didn't respond.

"Alright, let me see here."

"Lieutenant?" Kurokawa tried to do the same.

"New e-mails. Better open them up."

Kuribayashi had enough and he slapped Itami in the face just to get his attention.

"Owww...what was that?" Itami asked.

"Do you think I'm that dumb just to call you?!" Kuribayashi shouted with frustration.

"Umm...no?"

"Good. That is what I want to hear."

Kurokawa then began to tell Itami something.

"Listen, some of the refugees are going to a nearby city to sell some dragon scales" She explained. "There asking us to help."

"You sure?" Itami asked her. "Because we have a deployment order coming up and I think the city is the first place to fly by."

"Good then. We need some eyes in the sky."

"I'll tell the others." Itami responded.

 **(Headquarters, 0901 hrs. SRST)**

In the situation room, General Stoner, one of the officers assigned to lead the task force into the Special Region, was busy in his desk when an lower-ranked officer came inside to tell him about something.

"Any events regarding hostilities?" Stoner asked.

"Negative sir, at least not in here." The officer responded.

"Okay then, continue."

"Due to what happened in the Pacific, the generals are discussing a recall order for the Infinite Team in five days time." The officer explained. "We are in need of experienced pilots to reinforce our forces in the area and Colonel Voychek has confirmed that the last location of Gleipnir was in Northeastern Russia."

"Aknowledged, I'll inform the Infinite Team about this." Stoner said to the officer. "However, they still have to finish their observation mission. Inform me if there are any changes in our current available units."

"Yes sir." The officer concluded while he saluted.

 **(On the road, 0930 hrs. SRST)**

As the three girls, Tuka, Lelei and Rory, are carrying their haul in a convoy led by Sgt. Snow, the Infinite Team was in the air doing their observation mission.

"You think they will be alright, Dragon?" Reaper asked Itami.

"Yes captain." Itami assured him. "They'll be fine."

"Considering that the scales are of high value, I would say that they did that to make a living for the refugees." Akira explained. "Even if we have plenty of supplies, this might give some strain for both of us overtime."

They continued staying close to the refugees as they head for Italica.

 _Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. Expect that for sometime._

 _Anyway, the chapter has a few interesting additions, including a reference for the upcoming game, Ace Combat 7._

 _Hope you enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Near Italica, 0950 hrs. SRST)**

On their way to Italica, the convoy were carrying some precious dragon scales in order for them to be sold in exchange for a large amount of gold coins. As they are moving, Takeo noticed some smoke in the distance.

"This is Gremlin, I spotted some smoke in the distance on our ten." Takeo reported. "Probably a battle going on."

"Are those our guys?" Itami asked. "I heard that another unit was launched few hours ago to check out on other areas."

"Probably no." Takeo continued "We'll check. Gremlin to Reaper, requesting the two of us to break off and check the area."

"Aknowledged Gremlin and Dragon." Reaper agreed. "Report back as soon as you see it."

The two planes then broke off formation to head for the source of the smoke.

 **(Italica, 0955 hrs. SRST)**

In Italica, things have turned heated in the battle for the city. The militia were fighting an army of bandits that has plague them for some time. As bloodshed continued, Piña was trying to hold off a number of them that managed to get through the door.

"There's too many of them!" Piña shouted. "Do we have more non-combatants far away from here?!"

"We're trying, your highness!" A militiaman responded. "We have to hold on for much longer until reinforcements have arrived!"

"Alright! Get more men on the square!"

When Itami and Takeo are near the city, Takeo's suspicions has confirmed what's going on.

"Whoa, the battle has took hold of the city." Takeo said to Itami. "Looks like the city will surrender in about a few hours time at that rate."

"Yeah." Itami replied. "We better take out the rest for them."

He then began to radio Reaper what they saw and ask permission to open fire.

"This is Dragon, we spotted a battle going on in the city." Itami said. "Requesting permission to use live weaponry."

"Aknowledged." Reaper agreed. "You and Gremlin are free to engage. Save the rockets for larger threats."

"This is Dragon, roger."

Itami and Takeo then moved to attack position and began to arm their cannons. This caught the attention of Piña and the defenders as the saw the 'iron eagles' roaring overhead.

"Those are the iron eagles?" Piña asked herself in surprise. "This can't be happening!"

As the planes descended to low altitude, Takeo aimed his cannon at a band of bandits approaching the city.

"What is that?!" One of the bandits asked. "Is that..."

"Firing guns." Takeo said as he pulled the trigger, sending a short hail of bullets towards them.

"Is that magic?" Piña again asked after she saw what happened.

"This can't be." One of the defenders said with shock as the others felt surprised.

"Enemy down!" He confirmed as he saw the lifeless bodies shortly after.

Itami then aimed his cannon at yet another group of bandits. This time, within the city as they are trying to break a fence that is standing between them and the city defenders.

"Guns, Guns, Guns!" Itami said as he pulled his trigger and killed the bandits.

"We can't stay here any longer! Retreat!" The scared leader declared "Retreat!"

The bandits had enough and decided to regroup far away from the city. This gave relief to the town defenders and Piña who was almost worn out from the fighting they sustained.

"Is that what I think I saw, princess?" Hamilton asked Piña.

"Yeah." Piña responded. "That's the iron eagles the owner told us about."

While they are loitering above the city for some time, Itami decided to report to Reaper and the others what happened.

"This is Dragon, the enemy that is attempting to take the city is retreating." Itami reported.

"This is Reaper, roger that." Reaper responded. "We'll head for your location."

"Dragon, I copy."

"Hey Dragon, do you think we should land?" Takeo asked him.

"Negative, not yet." Itami replied. "We have to wait for the others."

 **(1002 hrs. SRST)**

As the surprised Piña was wondering what happened, many of the defenders waved at the 'iron eagles' in gratitude, now that they have an ally despite coming from the very enemy the Empire tried to remove from Alnus.

"How's the militia?" She asked the leader.

"We lost some significant amount of men, your highness." The leader reported. "We may not be able to survive another attack."

"Don't worry." Piña assured him. "My knights will be here to help you and your people."

Then, Hamilton spotted something in the distance.

"Look princess!" She loudly informed Piña.

"What is it?" She asked as Hamilton pointed at where she first saw them.

In the distance, green wagons and what appears to be three more 'iron eagles' are heading for the city.

"More iron eagles? Green wagons? They're here."

"Guess that they are here for something." Grey said to her.

Piña is in a tight situation. Now that the rumored wagons and eagles have arrived, she has to make a choice.

"Sh-should we open the gate?" Piña asked nervously.

"As long as we are not fighting, we may." Grey replied.

A knock was heard from one of the gates.

"Hello?" A male voice asked and brought the attention to Piña.

"Is anyone here?" A female then called out, making Piña nervous.

"This is a city under the administration of the Empire!" She responded. "You have no permission to enter!"

"We are here to sell dragon scales." The female vocied explained further.

"D-dragon scales?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Ugh, open the gate!" Piña reluctantly ordered the gatekeepers.

When the gate is opened, Piña and the civilians was surprised to see the men in green and three females holding a bag of dragon scales. They also saw the demigod Rory with them, which scared the citizens and defenders.

"Move out, men!" The black man ordered.

"Yes sir." A soldier, this time in white, responded as the wagons slowly entered the city. Piña asked the one who ordered the men to enter.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked him.

"I am Sgt. Robert Snow of the United Nations Forces." He introduced himself.

"'Snow'?" She asked. "That is one weird surname."

"It may be for you at the moment." He continued. "We need to sell the scales here so that the refugees can sustain themselves further. They are under our care for now."

"Okay then. Guess that explains your call."

"Thank you for your cooperation." He continued. "By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Princess Piña Co Lada." She introduced herself as well.

"Good, your highness. That would clearly reduce misunderstandings for future talks."

He then asked Piña something.

"Your highness, is there any available space for the iron eagels to land?"

"Uhh, yes we have." She replied.

"Thank you." He finished as he began to take out a black box with strings attached, which surprised Piña.

"Sgt. Snow to Infinite Team, I managed to get in touch with a nobility, a princess named Piña." He said. "We have clearance to land. Popping smoke at the designated area."

"Aknowledged, Snow." A male voice was heard, which surprised Piña even more. "Get the smoke ready and ask command to get a fuel truck here."

"Is that box talking?" She said quietly to herself.

"Roger that, Reaper." He finished.

Grey then went to Piña.

"Did you talk to them, princess?" Grey asked Piña.

"Yes, Grey." Piña replied. "We may relax a little."

She began to lead Snow to an open area where the 'iron eagles' can land when Kurokawa approached him.

"Sarge, the wounded is in need of help." Kurokawa reported. "I need a few of your men."

"Don't worry." He assured her. "I'll get them to help."

"Thank you."

As Snow went with Pina, Kurokawa began to wonder how things are goinng on with the Infinites.

"Stay safe out there." She silently prayed for the pilots.

 **(1040 hrs. SRST)**

As the city was busy recovering from the battle, Reaper, Itami and Takeo were busy talking about the battle that took hold on the city.

"It's a good thing you told me what you saw and took action." Reaper congratulated the two. "I'm proud of you two."

"Thank you, captain." Takeo replied. "We had to do what we had to."

"Anything else?" Itami asked Reaper.

"We had been ordered indirectly from the princess herself that the city is in for a bigger battle than what you encountered minutes ago." Reaper explained. "All hell will break loose for them."

"I see."

"Captain, the fuel truck will enter the city in 15 minutes." A female voice told her. "Also, command is expecting us to be prepared for a recall back on earth."

"Thanks for the info, Kuribayashi." Reaper thanked her. "We need all the fuel we can get to stay aloft more."

She nodded and turned her attention to Itami.

"Itami, I'm so sorry about that criticism a few days back during our first meeting." She said with regret. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine." Itami assured her. "Besides, we are here to explore the region.

His words made Kuribayashi smile back. Suddenly, a young woman with brown hair and wearing armour entered the scene to inform the pilots.

"Her highness Princes Piña requests your presence at the manor." The lady told them.

"Alright." Reaper responded. "We'll be on our way."

The young knight began to lead them to the manor.

 **(Manor, 1128 hrs. SRST)**

At the manor, the pilots were waiting for Piña when they encountered Akira, Snow and his team. They was also told the same thing. Akira was with Snow at that time discussing about the refugees back in Alnus.

"Guess all of us are here today." He said.

"Yeah." Reaper responded.

"Reaper, the refugees so far are feeling fine for now." Akira reported. "Snow told me."

"Thank you for the update, Akira." He replied with relief. "How are the girls?"

"They're still trying to look for a merchant to sell the scales." Akira continued. "They're also fine. Kurokawa is attending the wounded with the other personnel."

"Good. I appreciate it."

Itami was busy writing a battle report when Snow approached him.

"You heard about the recall order, right?" Snow asked him. "They wanted the Gleipnir gone as soon as possibe."

"Yes, we had." Itami responded.

As they are discussing, the door opened and a old lady appeared to let the guests come in.

"Come, we must enter." The lady politely told them and the combatants complied.

As they entered what appears to be a throne room, they were surprised to learn that there is a little girl beside Piña.

"Is that what I think it is?" Itami asked Takeo quietly.

"Yeah, A little girl is sitting on a throne." Takeo explained. "Probably a noble in that attire."

"Oh."

Princess Piña then stood up to discuss with the soldiers and pilots.

"I brought you here because of a few things." She told them.

"Go ahead." Snow replied. "State your business."

"One, who are you?" She started her topic regarding the soldiers allegiance.

"We are part of the United Nations Forces, a unified army comprised of nations and kingdoms to protect our world from wars and instability." Itami explained to her. "The army is part of the United Nations, an organization established to promote peace."

"Two, if you are talking about peace, why did you enter our world by using the gate in Alnus?" She asked them regarding the UNF's entry into Alnus.

"Listen, we never had any intention of entering this world until three months ago, when your army went wild and made a bloodbath in one of our cities!" Snow stated his case, which made Piña spooked.

"Uh...mm...so you don't have any intention of invading us?"

"No, at least not mainly." Reaper said. "We are mainly here to get compensation from your government for the loss of numerous innocent lives back then."

The tone from the now-feared pilot made Piña rattle her nerves.

"The people and I will not bow down to you people who invaded our land!" She rebuked them.

"If you are not going to cooperate with us, we will launch a swift assault on all of the Empire!" Reaper warned her. "Our forces are much more powerful despite our numbers and we have the equipment to do the job!"

The words Reaper said made her back off.

"I...I can't take it!" She admitted her embarrassment. "We need your help!"

"Okay, just calm down!" Akira comforted her. "Just tell what happened."

"We already got your request for support minutes ago." Takeo said. "You said that a large horde will try to capture the city again."

"Yes, I know." She talked back. "That is the third thing we had to talk about."

The soldiers nodded as Piña began to tell them what happened.

"Days ago, your forces took out the allied and Imperial armies in just mere moments. Some escaped and the fight took its toll. They resorted to looting to survive and this caused their minds to lose way. Eventually they started killing civilians as well."

"I see." Takeo said. "That explains the smoke."

"Excuse me, your highness." Kuribayashi said to Piña regarding the child beside her. "About that little girl here. Is she really that young to rule this city?"

"Oh, you are wondering about her, right?"

"Yes." Kuribayashi replied.

"You see, she is the only rightful heir to Italica. Since there is various infighting going on over who's getting custody over her, she hasn't been able to sleep well."

She then gave the soldiers one request.

"For the sake of Italica, for the sake of everyone, will you please protect us from the bandits?" She pleaded.

"Do you think we have a choice?" Snow said to Akira, Reaper and Itami.

"If that's what they need, I'd say we have to go for it." Akira said.

"We'll provide air support." Itami agreed.

"That's official." Reaper declared. "Tell command we will be on guard duty for the night. I want this city secured."

"On it, Reaper." Snow responded.

"Thank you." Piña said to them. "We'll be guarding the east gate while you will take up the north. We have to scare them off."

 **(City square, 1601 hrs. SRST)**

"I was wondering. How are we going to get the supplies back to Alnus?" Tuka asked Lelei.

"Don't worry about it." Lelei calmed her. "It won't be that hard to carry. I'm pretty sure Itami can figure it out."

"Oh, good." Tuka replied with relief. "I feel kinda tired with the scales we collected."

As the three girls were busy finding a merchant, Itami ran towards them in order for him to warn them.

"Tuka! Rory! Lelei!" Itami shouted and got the attention of the girls.

"Anything going on?" Lelei asked.

"Yep, the city is going to witness another bloodbath for the second time." Itami explained.

"We'll help you." Lelei told Itami while Tuka nodded. "We can't just sit here waiting and I believe Italica needs some more help as well."

"I sensed something exciting is going to happen." Rory said before creepily licking her lips. "We'll be with you for this."

"Thanks, everyone." Itami said with gratitude. "With you around, things will turn out all right."

 **(2012 hrs. SRST)**

By night, Italica was already prepared for another attack by the bandit invaders. The Infinite Team is on standby, ready to take-off should anything go wrong since Snow's team has automatic and semi-automatic rifles at hand. They began to look at the land beyond the north gate, the area which Princess Piña assigned them to watch over.

"Hey, Itami" Snow called him via radio. "You sure the plan will go on as planned?"

"Probably." Itami replied. "But I'm not even sure if Piña's right about the bandit's advance. Do we have a back-up plan?"

"Yes, we have." Snow responded back. "I didn't tell the princess this, but I ordered five of my men to secretly guard the manor if the bandits ever breached the defenses."

"That would keep the leadership strong. We won't be able to handle an entire city by ourselves if it falls." Itami finished .

"Copy, Itami. Over and out."

Shortly after that, Kuribayashi went to Itami and opened another talk.

"Umm, Itami?" Kuribayashi asked. "I was wondering. Why were you and Takeo assigned to Reaper's squadron? They are an elite team back in Eternal Liberation."

"Am I hearing something?" Rory asked which surprised everyone.

"Uhh, maybe you want to sit down with us?" Itami asked her.

"Sorry to bother you." She apologized.

"Nothing to worry about." Itami assured her and Rory sat down.

"Okay, the reason why me and Takeo joined the Infinite Team is not because we chose that." Itami said to the two laides. "It was because Reaper believed in our ability to stay calm. Soon after, he taught us all the tricks he did in his career. I was his favorite student back then, aside from the fact that we were called 'nuggets' before Kuribayashi did."

"And that means he has taught you quite well?" Rory continued with some curiosity.

"Well, kinda." He said to her.

"No wonder you and Takeo got his attention." Kuribayashi continued. "I wish I could had been picked earlier."

"Probably you would had." Takeo joined in and sat down.

"After the Ginza Incident, we were under some intense training before entering here. It's not easy doing multiple sorties, but we managed to get the hang of it as time passed."

"I imagined you two were worn out by it." Rory said to Takeo. "It's not easy doing one thing to another in between."

"We're fine back then." Takeo replied. "Our captain is not bothered by it almost at all. It feels like he was sharing us our strength."

"Then the bond just made you stronger." The demigod complemented Takeo.

As they are talking, Grey sensed something disturbing.

"Weird." Grey said. "It's quiet."

"Yeah." Norma replied. "Too quiet. Do you think the enemy just gave up Italica?"

"Maybe not yet." Piña answered. "We'll be get through the next day. Hamilton, you noticed anything?"

"No, nothing." Hamilton reported.

While they are still wondering what is going on, a small UAV launched by Snow's team spotted something east of Italica. The images are then fed into the operator's computer.

"Uhh, Snow, you might want to see this." The operator told Snow.

When he saw the image feed, this shocked him and the team, prompting Snow to radio the Infinite Team.

"This is Sgt. Snow to Reaper, we're seeing a massive build-up of bandit forces east of Italica."

"What?!" Reaper said in shock.

"Looks like the bandit has figured out what we're planning!" Snow explained. "They're going to do a head-on attack on the east gate! How damn cunning!"

"Alright." Reaper responded. "We'll be on alert."

Reaper alerted the pilots and mechanics about the situation.

"Everyone, were on full alert!" Reaper told everyone. "Get to your planes!"

Itami, Kuribayashi and Takeo heard of what Reaper said and they decided to continue the talk later. Before heading for his plane, he went to Rory.

"You sure about this?"

"I'll be fine." Rory calmly told Itami. "This will be a night of crazy. And here. I believe it is yours."

Rory then gave Itami his flight helmet.

"Thanks." He said in gratitude.

Immediately after, Itami left for his Harrier.

 **(2020 hrs. SRST)**

Shortly after the UNF units had noticed the feed, the princess, her knights and the militia saw a large horde of bandits heading for the east gate. Under the cover of arrow attacks, the bandits slowly went to the wall, climbing to take out the defenders.

"They breached the wall!" One of the militia said as the bandits began to slaughter the defenders.

The knights began to fight back the hordes as they try to defend to the death.

"Do you think we can hold on?" Piña asked loudly as she was fighting with her sword.

"I think we have to hold out!" Grey relplied. "There is too many of them to handle!"

While the fight continues, Itami, sitting in his cockpit, began to think of a question regarding now.

"Princess, can you try to think of something else?" He silently said.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Italica, 2057 hrs. SRST)**

Minutes earlier, a battle between the city defenders led by Princess Piña and the bandit army unfolded as bloodshed took hold of the city for the second time in a day. Desperate for an effective counter-attack, the militia tried to hold out until reinforcements from the Empire could arrive.

"DIIIEEE!" A bandit shouted at Piña while attempting to deal a leathal blow.

"Not today!" She rebuked as her sword pierced the bandit's body, giving him a painful death.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Hamilton asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Any word from the others?

"There are more men coming. The other knights are doing their best to fend them off. Princess, shall I inform the UNF for help?"

The moment Hamilton mentioned 'UNF' to Piña, she was referring to Sgt. Snow and Reaper's team, who agreed to help her with the defense of Italica.

"Yes, Hamilton." Piña responded. "Tell them the situation."

"On my way, your highness."

The brown-haired page hurriedly went to the green men to report on their progress. As she ran towards the north, Rory, who was with the green men, began to shout in agony and move strangely as if something took hold of her. This promped a nearby mechanic to come to her aid.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. "Uhh..are you alright?!"

"No!" She replied. "Whenever a battle happens, I act as a bridge for the souls!"

"Wha..?!"

"It's true! I'll get crazy, hungry for blood! Get some help, please!"

The mechanic nodded and began to look for help.

 **(Alnus Hill, 2101 hrs. SRST)**

In a room, a drone operator was busy checking the landscape, looking for anything that could catch the eye of military officials, including General Stoner, who is stopping by in the room for any progress on exploration. In his post, he spotted Italica under siege.

"Sir, I found something on my monitor." The operator promptly informed General Stoner.

"What is it?" Stoner asked him. "Don't tell me we have another settlement to check out."

"Negative sir. It appears to be Italica, the city where Snow's team and the Infinite Team are guarding for the night."

"Get a closer look at the area."

"Yes sir."

As the UAV zoomed in, it showed a great amount of corpses, broken weapons and armor scattered around the outskirts. It also showed some men attempting to climb the walls of the city.

"Oh my..." Stoner said in shock.

A radio signal then got his attention. He then began to answer.

"This is Sgt. Snow, the city is currently under attack by bandit forces!" He reported.

"We are seeing what is going on right now." Stoner responded. "Any composition within their ranks?"

"Yes sir. They are once part of the force that tried to retake Alnus days ago. They are hungry for blood and are massacring civilians! Requesting reinforcements!"

"Hold on! I'll check."

He began to check the papers and notices for any available units on stand-by. When he found out that there is a single helicopter and platoon unit available, he decided that it is enough for Snow to receive since air support is with the latter.

"We can send a platoon to your location." Stoner informed Snow on the radio. "Try to hold out for about 60 minutes."

"We'll do, sir." Snow replied. "Over and out."

 **(Italica, 2109 hrs. SRST)**

On the ground, the bandits that went up the wall began to slowly rout the resistance out of the gate mechanism.

"Barricade the doors!" One militiaman ordered the others in the gate to keep the bandits away from the mechanism.

"Are you sure about this?" Another asked with doubt.

"I'm not sure, but we have to try."

When they did barricade the doors, they hoped that it could buy the city more time to keep the bandits from killing more civilians. As they are anxiously wait, they hear the moaning and screaming of their fellow militia being killed or beaten by their enemies inching closer to the mechanism.

"Get ready." One of them said. "They're coming."

The militiamen pointed their swords while the bandits began to push the door hard in order for them to take control of the mechanism. The door broke and a fight ensued. However, after a few short minutes, the militia guarding the mechanism were either killed or routed, resulting in the gate being captured.

"Tell the men we have the gate." A bandit said.

"As you wish." Another replied.

At the landing pad, Itami was waiting for a response from Piña when Kuribayashi turned on her engine. Believing that she will try to move without permission, he tried to radio her.

"Dagger, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to give them some cover." She replied. "I can't just sit here doing nothing."

"We have to wait. The princess didn't asked help yet."

The nosie of her engine prompted Reaper to radio her as well.

"What is going on?" Reaper asked. "Don't tell me you are doing this head on without permission."

"Sorry, sir. I had no choice."

She took off and went to single-handedly help the east gate defenders. Reaper then noticed the young page who led them to the manor earlier.

"Uh?"

As if on cue, Hamilton reached out to Reaper and tried to called him in their cockpits.

"HEEEYYY!" She shouted and Reaper opened his cockpit to hear and signal her.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"The east gate has fallen to the enemy!" She told him. "We need your help!"

"I'm on it!" He assured her as he began to radio the others on the ground.

"Reaper to Infinite Team, take-off and protect the east gate perimeter."

"Copy, sir!" Itami responded first.

"Roger, captain." Takeo said next.

"This is Raven, roger." Akira then followed last. "Ready for take-off."

The team then turned on their engines, sending heat and thrust towards the ground as Hamilton witnessed the 'iron eagles' roar to life and fly up.

"So that's the power of the iron eagles." She murmured.

Over at the east gate, Kuribayashi began to arm her cannon as she spotted the bandits entering the city. She then descend to low altitude to begin her run.

"Firing guns!" She shouted as she pulled the trigger.

Nearby, Piña and some of the men were witnessing gunfire from the plane as they saw light heading straight for the bandits.

"The light is killing them?" A surprised Piña wondered. "Wow."

When the bullets hit a couple of bandits, they were initially scared as they saw their men dying at the mercy of the plane. However, many began to pay attention to the jet.

"We will not sit idly by while that 'thing' is pushing us back!" A bandit declared. "Take that beast down!"

Their archers began to fire arrows at Kuribayashi's plane though she easily evaded them.

Suddenly, she felt a loud bang within the plane. The alarm sounded as well.

"Am I hit or somethimg?" She wondered as she saw began to look for the problem. When she noticed that an engine failure was detected, she was shocked.

"Damn, I'm hit!" She shouted. "Mayday, mayday! I'm hit!"

The plane started to lose thrust as she tries to find a safe spot to land the crippled plane.

"Dagger, sitrep!" Reaper radioed her.

"This is Dagger, my engine is damaged!" She reported. "I need support!"

"Copy, Dagger."

In the air, Itami and Takeo was shocked by what happened.

"Why would she run off like that?!" Takeo asked Itami. "That's insane!"

"Not insane to me." Itami replied. "Besides, she had to give relief to the city."

"At least Piña has our support. And the fate of the people here is in our hands."

"Yeah. Let's get them."

The two began to launch their attack run as Kuribayashi armed her pistol should enemies try to get her. When she noticed some bandits getting closer to her, Takeo fired his gun at them, killing most of the soldiers in the process. Then he radioed her.

"All clear, Dagger!" He informed. "Get out of here. We'll handle this."

"Thanks for the help." She said in gratitude. "I'll be out."

Rory was still mentally unstable when the mechanics began to comfort her.

"You think she'll be alright?" One asked.

"I don't know." The other replied. "Hope she'll be fine after a while."

Suddenly, her mood changed which made the mechanics shocked.

"Did she...?"

In an instant, she jumped high away from the mechanics with her halberd. She was heading for the east gate.

"Great! Now where is she running off to?"

When she reached the east gate, Rory started gleefully killing the bandits in a frenzy. Kuribayashi then met up with her and began to fight together against one common foe. As they fight side by side, the Infinite Team began to launch ground attacks of their own, slowly decimating the bandit army in the process. At the walls, Snow and his team began to clear out any resistance including those below.

"Get to the east gate and secure the mechanism!" Snow ordered. "Let's send them packing!"

"Copy, sir!" One of his subordinates responded.

As some of his soldiers were reloading their weapons, they began to use a breach charge at the door being barricaded by the bandits. After a moment, it exploded, sending men back with a large force to knock them down. The soldiers began to surpress hostiles at the gate. Shortly after, they closed the gate and began to help the militia in the city.

"East gate, clear!" One of Snow's men declared. "Moving to surpress enemies!"

Not far from the city, a two-ship helicopter formation consisting of MH-60 Blackhawks were carrying the men of Bravo Team led by Colonel Collins, a veteran of the war against USEA.

"This is Viking 31, we're approaching Italica." The pilot told the men.

"Roger that, Viking." Collins replied as he began to order his men. "All units, stand by."

They armed their weapon as they are closing in on Italica.

"Hey, Collins. I have a song that I just downloaded a few days ago." The pilot said to Collins.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This one is one hell of a tune. Here, see the title."

"Wow!" He said with a surprised expression. "You got this, 'The Unsung War'?"

"Yeah. It's nice actually. I might share it to you when we have the time."

"Thanks for that. Let's save this for later."

Back in the city, Hamilton was running back to the fight when she heard an unfamiliar sound.

"What is that?"

This even caught the attention of the fighters and the princess.

"What is that?" She asked Grey.

"Look, your highness!" He replied while pointing to the direction of two bright lights.

"No! This can't be...!"

While the combatants were shocked by what they saw, the pilot of Viking 31 played the song he showed to Collins earlier as the latter began to signal the men to fire.

"Open fire!" He ordered as the men started shooting.

The bandits were no match for the helicopters as they began to use their minguns at them. Then, they hover at a safe area.

"All right, men! Lock and load!" One of Collins' men shouted as they began their descend.

Piña was horrified by what she saw. The men were powerful even if they are lacking in numbers thanks to their guns and the work of a hovering machine aside from the 'iron eagles' that they used.

"An iron pegasus?!" She murmured.

The fight began to turn under Italica's favor.

 **(September 30, 2025, 0600 hrs. SRST)**

The next day, the fight was over. Italica won. The bandits were defeated and a handful of survivors were under custody.

"Look at this place." Collins described what he saw. "It looks like Tokyo back in 2019."

"Wait!" Takeo told him. "You participated in the liberation of Tokyo?"

"Yes I did, son." He replied. "I lost a fellow friend that day. It feels horrible for some like me. He just encouraged us to fight on."

"Lieutenant Bertz, I presume?'

"Yeah. I think he's watching over us and the people here right now. He may be glad that the city is still intact."

"Maybe we are being protected from all that fire that rained down on the city last night." Takeo continued.

"Guess you are right." Collins responded.

While they are remembering the fallen commander, Itami came by to call the two.

"Hey, the princess needs you two at the manor." He told them. "We don't want her to get mad."

"All right, we're on our way." Takeo responded.

At a shop, Tuka and Lelei were duscussing with the merchant the dragon scales they collected.

"I am surprised you people have collected that much scales during your trip." He said to the girls.

"Yes we did." Tuka replied. "That's fine for us. We just need to keep ourselves fine for a while."

"Oh, so that's why you are selling the scales." He continued.

"Can you determine how much those scales are worth?" Lelei asked him.

"Let me see." The merchant began to inspect the scales.

 **(Manor, 0701 hrs. SRST)**

At the manor, the Infinite Team, Sgt. Snow, Col. Collins, Princess Piña and Hamilton were in a banquet hall discussing the fate of the prisoners as well as a possible treaty.

"It is in my proposal that we will surrender custody of the prisoners to Princess Piña." Snow said. "However, this will be done under one condition."

"What is your 'condition' that you would like to enact?" Piña asked.

"All prisoners shall be treated humanely." Snow continued.

"Uh, 'humanely'?"

"Yes, humanely." Reaper explained to her. "It means that you treat them like you treat your friends or allies in a way that little suffering is done."

She nodded and Hamilton began to say her part.

"The next thing is the treaty between us and the United Nations Forces. Once signed, all hostilities will cease."

"Agreed." Collins said. "If anything bad happened between the two factions, I'm sure that we can determine if this is a violation or not."

Itami, Takeo and Akira began to quietly express some doubts regarding the effect of the treaty.

"I hope we can get clear of any misunderstanding." Itami said. "I'm not sure if they can ever do such feat of handling this kind of treaty."

"That's why we have to help them." Akira replied. "They may be our enemy, but still..."

"...we have to give all the support we can." Takeo continued. "Just like what we did back in Italica."

"Agreed. That's all we can do."

Kuribayashi came by to join in.

"So, we have another crisis averted? She asked even though it wasn't meant to be taken seriously.

"Yep." Itami replied.

"Good. Now, one thing we have to think of is the recall order. I would say that command is going to let us take on something that is dangerous. There is also the princess and the refugees we have to be concerned of also."

"I'll ask someone to take care of the others." Takeo assured. "Don't worry about it."

While they are discussing, the leaders began to shake their hands as a sign that the treaty was in effect. Suddenly, a soldier from Collins' team arrived with urgent news for Reaper.

"Sir, command is requesting the Infinite Team to report to Yokota!"

"You're sure?" Reaper asked.

"Affirmative! They need support for the defense of Japan!"

This made the knights concerned.

"Uh, is there anything wrong?" Piña asked them.

"Yes, your highness." Kuribayashi responded. "Our squadron is being recalled for operations back on our world."

"You never felt tired after what you did for us? I'm just worried about you. Get something to eat."

"We're fine, your highness. That's all we can tell you."

Hamilton came closer to Piña to talk. Shortly after, Grey came inside the room to report to her any updates. He also joined in with Hamilton to talk.

"Princess, maybe this can be an opportunity to get us a look at Alnus." She suggested. "We could convince the senate to stop fighting."

"You're sure about this?" Piña asked. "We saw what they did to the bandits last night."

"It's fine, your highness." Grey assured her. "If you can show to us what you saw, maybe the senate could reconsider sending our nation to war. That way, we will not suffer any more casualties."

Piña initially resisted but she decided to go with the idea.

"Fine. I'll check." She agreed.

She then went to the UNF commanders to tell them what she decided to do.

"I...uhm..."

"Is there anything you need?" Snow asked her.

"Well...um..."

"Just tell us." Reaper said.

"I'm going to your world!" She said her answer quickly.

This surprised everyone.

"Are you sure about this?" Collins asked Reaper.

"If she wants to then, we may have to honor it."

"Best if she would have to be flown out of Japan due to the current situation there." Itami said to Reaper.

"No doubt about it. That's what worries me."

The words he said made Piña nervous.

 **(1000 hrs. SRST)**

Back outside, a CH-47 began to lift the badly crippled Harrier of Kuribayashi back to base for repairs as the pilots prepare their return back to Alnus. Snow went to Itami to tell him what his team will be doing for the next few weeks.

"Listen, Itami." Snow said. "We'll be guarding Italica for the time being until the city can finally defend itself. Also we might be doing rotational defense if necessary."

"Glad to hear." Itami replied. "I appreciate it."

"Thanks. Tell your squadron and friends I wish them good luck."

Itami nodded and Snow left to do his objectives. Shortly after, Tuka, Lelei and Rory came to him to tell them what they got.

"Hey!" Lelei shouted.

"You got something?"

"Yes. We have the gold coins we need for Alnus." Tuka explained. "Maybe, we can help the others later if you have some time."

"I sure wish." He replied. "But I may not come back here for a while."

He then turned his attention to Rory.

"Uh, hey Rory. What happened last night? The mechanics told me you just ran off after you shouted for a while as if you have some pain."

"This is a long story." Rory responded. "Anyway, you are supposed to be heading back to your world for now."

"Yeah, we had to."

"If that's the case, I'll be tagging along with you." Lelei said.

"So do I." Tuka continued.

"I'm pretty sure we might see something new that we can't." Rory said to Itami. "We are just curious."

Reaper then came to them.

"All ready to go?" He asked Itami.

"Yes, we are." Itami responded. "But we may have to carry more people to our world."

"I was afraid you're about to say that."

Just then, Princess Piña came wearing a formal set of clothing.

"You will also need me for this." She explained. "I don't want our nation to fall to ruins because of a mistake."

"Then welcome aboard, princess." Reaper replied. "We'll try to help you as well."

Hamilton and Grey came to say goodbye, knowing that it will take a while before she will come back.

"May the gods and goddesses bless your journey." Grey said first.

"Take care of yourself back there." Hamilton followed. "Come back safe."

"I will." Piña replied.

"Infinite Team, is it?" Hamilton asked the pilots. "Thank you for helping us. On behalf of thr city and us, we are grateful."

They nodded and a soldier then took Piña to a waiting Black Hawk that will fly back to Alnus. As the helicopter lifted off, she can see the pilots heading for their planes. The girls were also riding another helicopter model as well. She can see Kuribayashi beside her.

"Princess, I hope you'll be fine back in our world." Kuribayashi said to her.

"Thanks." Piña replied.

For a few minutes, the helicopter flew past some waypoints. On the way to Alnus, Piña can see the planes with the Infinite logo on the tail flashing by. When they are near Alnus, she was surprised to see the vehicles and the equipment the UNF has.

"Iron elephants? Iron pegasus? Wow!"

The helicopter then hovered above a landing pad as the ground crew began to guide the aircraft to land. As she stepped foot on the fortress, she can see the pilots heading back to their quarters.

"Princess, just stay calm." Kuribayashi told here. "Everything will be fine."

They followed the remaining pilots back to their quarters as they prepare for a trip to the unknown.

 **(Alnus Hill 1203 hrs. SRST)**

Few hours later, they are near the gate that they will be using.

"Alright then." Reaper said to everyone. "There are a few thing that we have to consider."

He then began to tell them what they will be doing.

"One, the ladies from the Special Region will be having a hard time the moment we set foot back on Earth, so we must help them if we can. Two, due to the current military situation, it is possible that we may have to move to an area far from the battlefield for our safety. Lastly, they are curious about our world, so we may as well tell them what it is and how it works."

Itami turned his attention to Tuka.

"Tuka, you're ready for this?" Itami asked her.

"Yeah." She replied. "I'll be seeing what you have in store for us."

Then, Takeo then got Itami's attention.

"Itami, we'll get them." Takeo said to him, referring to USEA.

"This time, it will be their last." Itami replied.

As the gate opened, they entered a convoy of vehicles that will take them to Yokota Air Base, where a new set of planes are waiting. They moved inside the tunnel, knowing that at the other side is a totally different world.


	7. Chapter 7

**(September 30, 2025, Tokyo, Japan, 1106 hrs. JST)**

In the middle of the tunnel, the Special Region ladies were in a Humvee quietly waiting for any light that would come out ahead of them. As the moved along, they saw a light not far ahead.

"Is that what I think it is?" Princess Piña asked.

"Yeah." Tuka responded. "Daylight. I think that's the other side."

When they exited the tunnel, they were shocked by the buildings that were higher than an average building back at their world.

"Wow!" A response came from Tuka. "It's beautiful."

"Uh, how can they build such things that rose up to the heavens?" Piña again raised a question. "Are they walls?"

"No, your highness." Lelei explained. "Itami told me that in his country called 'Japan', they did that for effective use of space."

"So that's why."

"No need to worry. This, as they say, was a result of moving forward."

"Maybe I would check them out if we have some time." Tuka said.

After a little while, they slowly stopped.

"What is going on?" Piña asked the driver. "I need to know now!"

"Security checkpoint, your highness." The driver responded while pointing to the men wearing the letters 'MP' in their helmets. "We have to be checked for anything dangerous. You'll encounter them as we move along."

As three military police officers began inspecting the convoy, Piña felt nervous on what they are doing. When they finished the inspection, one of them went to the driver.

"All clear, soldier." The officer reported. "You're free to go."

Piña felt relieved and the convoy then continued their journey to Yokota Air Base. As they moved along, the girls were fascinated by what this world has to offer, seeing people wearing the same type of clothing Tuka is now and wagons that are different from the one they are using.

 **(Yokota Air Base, 1350 hrs. JST)**

The convoy then arrived at the entrance to the base itself. While waiting, they saw a flying 'iron eagle' that is very different compared to the ones being used by the UNF in Alnus, being larger and carrying what looked like green spears with a yellow stripe painted on each one. It also emitted a loud noise as it went closer.

"Another iron eagle?!" Piña said in shock. "And...they are different?!"

"Looks like it." Lelei replied. "I wonder if they have different species of iron eagles with them."

They moved shortly after. As they continued moving, more unusual buildings were seen, some of which housing more 'iron eagles'.

"As what you said, Lelei." Rory recognized Lelei's explanation. "They could be stables for more of their iron egales."

They stopped at a large building in what was believed to be a headquarters. They went outside the Humvee and were still surprised. Itami and Takeo, the two Infinite Squadron pilots who went there earlier, came to greet them.

"Ladies, what you are standing right now is Yokota Air Base." Itami explained. "This is where the iron eagles, or 'aircraft' to us, were launched to fight and strike from the air."

"This is also one of the main airbases in a region called the West Pacific." Takeo continued. "We are currently fighting a war against the remnants of a fallen empire known as the USEA Federation."

There are some confusion between the ladies.

"So this what an 'airbase' can do?" Tuka asked Itami. "Launch attacks from the air?"

"Well, it's not just that. Airbases can also be used to help people on humanitarian grounds like in disasters."

"Okay." Tuka replied cheerfully. "They are not always bad."

"Yep."

"Itami, can we get close to those eagles if your superiors allow?" Rory asked. "We want to know how they work."

"We'll try. After all, some of them are thinking of the same thing."

As they continued, Kuribayashi came.

"Uh, ladies, may I excuse the boys to come to the building?" She asked.

"You may." Piña replied.

"Thank you."

"Guess we can continue later." Takeo said.

"I'll see you later." Itami finished the conversation and the two left with Kuribayashi.

"All we can do for now is to find some place to rest for a while until they come back from their mission." Lelei suggested. "This is just the beginning."

"You may be right." Tuka agreed. "Princess?"

"I am fine with that." She replied.

Just then, a man wearing glasses came to the ladies.

"You must be the ladies from the Special Region, am I right? He asked.

"We are." Rory replied. "We are just thinking of where to rest."

"We'll provide you in a while. For now, just follow me."

"Who are you?" Tuka asked.

"Almost forgot." He replied. "My name is Goodfellow, Reaper's superior during his time as a rookie."

"I see." Lelei continued as they begin walking. "So you were his commander when he just started becoming a feared pilot?"

"That's correct." Goodfellow responded. "I oversaw what he did. He took down a lot of enemies, some of them really big."

"Big like a dragon?" Piña asked him.

"Way bigger than that, which will be the focus of the mission that they will undertake today."

 **(Briefing room, 1405 hrs. JST)**

The girls then entered a room with Itami and his friends. The latter two were surprised by their sudden appearsnce.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" He asked the girls.

"Well, the superior of your captain invited us to see how you people do in missions like this." Rory explained.

"So that's why." Kuribayashi said. "Anyway, just be quiet for now when the briefing starts."

"Okay, we will." Tuka replied.

As if on cue, Reaper, Akira and Goodfellow entered the room.

"Captain, you heard of the girls' visit?" Itami asked him.

"Yes, I was informed of this by Goodfellow." Reaper replied. "He just dropped the girls here then went to find me."

"Excuse me Akira, but how's our planes?" Takeo politely asked.

"The planes are starting to receive their weapons. The mechanics said they can have it ready in 10 minutes." He replied.

"Thank you sir."

Reaper then sat down and Goodfellow went to the front, standing beside a screen.

"Alroght, let's get things started."

He then opened a map of the world.

"Following the failed attempt to destroy Gleipnir, the UNF is requesting your squadron to come here to intercept the aerial fortress."

The screen changed to a map of Hokkaido.

"We believed that Gleipnir will pave the way for an armed invasion of the island, then proceed to Tokyo in the Kanto region. In other words, right here. That's when the Infinite Team comes in."

Finally, the combat area was revealed.

"We received intel that the Gleipnir is heading for the La Pérouse Strait and launch attacks from Hokkaido using its shockwave ballistic missiles or SWBM for short. To complement this, it has a shock cannon that can cause destructive attacks equal in magnitude and also an experimental stealth system that can literally be invisible to the naked eye. Your mission is to take down the fortress and keep Hokkaido safe. Be warned, however, that it may have air cover to keep it safe from fighter attacks. That's about it. Dismissed."

The pilots left for their planes and the others went as well to witness them take-off.

 **(Hangar, 1417 hrs. JST)**

They entered an area that houses the planes. The girls were impressed when they saw the five aircraft up close.

"This is...I can't explain it." Piña expressed her opinion. "What is that? It looks different than the ones we saw so far."

"That's a JAS-39C Gripen." Akira explained. "It's an aircraft developed by a country called Sweden."

"And that..." Tuka followed while pointing to another one.

"It's an F-2A." Akira said to her. "It was built here with help from another country, the United States of America. However, there are issues with getting these things for Japan."

The elf nodded.

"We'll be back later to show you more of what we have." Akira assured them and left for his plane.

 **(1427 hrs. JST)**

The Infinite Team is on the flight apron waiting for taxi clearance. Reaper is flying his F-15C Eagle while his wingmen were flying different models. Itami flies an F-2A while Takeo goes with his F-16C Fighting Falcon. Kuribayashi flies a Mirage 2000-5 while Akira uses the JAS-39C.

"This is Infinite Lead, requesting permission for taxi to runway 36." Reaper requested to the control tower.

"Affirmative, Infinite Lead." The tower accepted. "Taxi to runway 36 and await clearance."

The Special Region girls were looking at the planes going towards the runway. When they approached the runway, Reaper radioed the tower.

"This is Infinite Lead, we're on the runway. Requesting permission for take-off clearance."

"Roger, Infinite Lead. You are cleared for take-off. Wind speeds are 201 degress at 5 knots."

"Affirmative, control. Infinite Team, taking off."

Reaper and Akira went first, applying their afterburners as they thunder down the runway at high speeds. The girls were awed by the roar and lights as they lift off. Itami and Takeo went next, followed by Kuribayashi. When they are already in the air, they head northeast to Hokkaido.

"I hope they are okay." Rory said to them.

Just then, Goodfellow came to them.

"We'll be showing you the battle thanks to something that can show real-time video feed."

"Real-time video?" Lelei asked.

"Don't worry. I'll explain the details as we move along."

 **(Near the La Pérouse Strait, 1447 hrs. JST)**

While the squadron is flying to the strait, Goodfellow radioed them.

"Listen, the girls are watching your actions via a camera installed in your cockpits. They might get surprised when they saw this."

"Think they can handle this?" Kuribayashi asked. "I'm just worried about them seeing a fight like this."

"Don't worry." Takeo assured her. "We can explain this to them later."

"I thank you for this." She finished.

The Infinite Team then arrived at the interception point after almost an hour flying to the area.

"Alright. We're in the interception area." Reaper announced. "All craft, split up and commence your search."

"This is Gremlin, roger that." Takeo responded.

"This is Dragon, roger." Followed by Itami.

"Dagger, I copy." Then by Kuribayashi.

"Raven, roger." And finally, by Akira.

The planes split up and began searching the landscape.

"Remember that Gleipnir has an experimental stealth system so we have a hard time finding it with both our eyes and radar." Takeo reminded everyone.

For a while, they searched. Thanks to their drop tanks, they can fly a while longer.

"Seen anything?" Kuribayashi asked.

"Negative, nothing yet." Akira responded. "Just keep looking."

As they continued, it starts to be a little exhausting.

"Not much here though." Itami said. "Just some greenery."

"Hey Dragon, if what Goodfellow said regarding Gleipnir's sealth system is true, then that means that it might have slipped right under our noses." Takeo said to Itami. "Don't you think so?"

"Looks like it." Itami replied. "But I kinda doubt it wouldn't make it that far at the moment."

Then, they noticed something.

"Hold on, I noticed something unusual." Takeo reported. "Look like ripples on the ground."

"Stay where you are, Gremlin." Itami said. "I'll check."

When he got close, more ripples showed up. Itami flew back and the ripples were transferred to the sky. Unsure, he armed his cannon and fire a few rounds. They stopped in mid-air. This prompt Itami to radio his wingmen.

"I found it! Dragon to Infinite Team, I have confirmation of Gleipnir!"

"That's it!" Reaper responded. "All units, follow Itami's lead ands shoot it!"

The planes then armed their cannons and fired at the area Itami is shooting. After a couple of bursts, the ripples then turned transparent black, revealing Gleipnir.

"There it is!" Akira said. "Raven to Goodfellow, Gleipnir located!"

"Affirmative, Raven." Goodfellow responded. "You are cleared to engage."

In the fortress, the commanders and crew were surprised that one plane found them first.

"We've lost our optical camouflage!" A crewman reported. "Too much feedback!"

"How's the hull?" The captain of the Gleipnir asked. "Is it still okay?"

"Yes sir, our hull sustained light damage."

"Prepare the SWBM. It's time to show these sky pirates what Gleipnir can do."

"Yes sir! Arming silo #1!"

As the Gleipnir prepared to fire one SWBM, the Infinite Team began to arm their missiles to engage the beast. Kuribayashi then noticed that one of the SWBM ports are opening.

"Guys, be careful." Kuribayashi warned them. "They're about to fire one SWBM."

"Alright. We'll fly below it then to evade." Itami replied.

"Good idea." Reaper agreed. "Get down and wait until the blast dissipates."

When the missile was launched, the team dived below the Gleipnir, only to see several USEA fighters coming from below to engage the Infinite Team.

"We have bandit's imbound!" Takeo reported. "Looks like elite squadrons to me. Now they really went under our noses!"

"All units, the ribbons are under the Gleipnir." One USEA pilot said while mentioning the ribbon, a symbol of fear to USEA and hope to the UNF. "Take them out."

"Roger." Another responded. "Engaging the ribbons."

"Dragon, Dagger, Gremlin, engage the Gleipnir while me and Raven get the fighters!" Reaper ordered. "We'll cover you!"

"Copy!" Itami responded. "Dagger, Gremlin, with me."

"I'm with you!" Kuribayashi said.

"We'll get Gleipnir!" Takeo followed.

"Missile impact in 5...4...3...2...1...now!"

The missile exploded with a surge of energy spreading out. Back at Yokota, the girls were shocked at the firepower the airborne fortress contains at its disposal.

"That's what they're facing?!" Piña asked. "That's too powerful for them! Even our world couldn't escape that!"

"I wouldn't be surprised by what Goodfellow said about Reaper." Lelei said. "He was right."

"They know what they are doing." Rory followed. "Looks like the kingdoms underestimated the military power of this world. That's why Alnus remains untouched."

"They can do it!" Tuka tried to keep their spirits up. "I believe they can!"

The fight continues as the three pilots targeted the SWBM ports. One was disabled.

"Silo #3 is hit!" The crew reported.

"Damn! Get our defenses up!" The captain ordered. "I want those planes down before we are too!"

"Roger! Arming defenses!"

"Don't just stand there, start shooting!"

The Gleipnir's defense system was activated and SAM launchers and AA guns were already aiming at the three planes.

"Watch it, AA guns and SAMs are online!" Takeo warned.

The three planes used evasive maneuvers to try to get close to the silos. Meanwhile, Reaper and Akira were engaging the fighters as a hail of bullets and missiles engulfed the sky.

"Fox 2!" Reaper shouted as the missile flies towards one USEA plane. The plane was hit.

"I'm hit!" The pilot shouted and bailed almost immediately.

"Reaper, we have to maintain air superiority!" Akira said. "We can't afford to lose Hokkaido!"

"We can do it!" Reaper replied. "Just give them more time!"

"Watch it, Captain! Enemies at your five!"

"I see them!"

Akira locked on one of the planes with his missiles.

"Fox 2!" He shouted and shortly after, the missile hit the plane, sending it to the ground.

"Good shot, Raven!" Reaper congratulated Akira before hearing the missile warning alarms.

"They fired missiles. Let's evade and get behind them."

The planes did some maneuvering to shake off the missiles. When they missed, they began to get behind the planes and fired their missiles and guns to take them out.

"Gray Wolf 3 here, I can't control my aircraft!" One of the pilots shouted.

The three pilots assigned to attack Gleipnir then took out the remaining silos to finally render it's SWBM capabilities useless. Some of their defenses were also out.

"All SWBM launch ports are down!" The crew reported.

Just then, two large explosion took hold of the plane. Two of their engines was hit.

"Engines one and five are on fire!" Another crewman reported. "We're losing thrust!"

"We can't stay here! We must retreat! The Gleipnir is taking heavy damage!"

"No!" The captain rebuked. "Arm the shock cannon! I want them decimated!"

"You sure, sir?"

"I don't care about how much damage we sustained. Get our fighters to head up."

"Uh, I'm on it!"

The surviving USEA planes then flew up, making Akira and Reaper confused.

"Why are they going up?" Akira asked. "Are they withdrawing or something?"

"I don't know, but something tells me this is not right." Reaper replied.

Just then, Reaper noticed a glow on the bottom of Gleipnir.

"What the...?"

"Captain, Akira, nose up!" Takeo said. "Hurry!"

The glow was discharged and a shockwave was formed on the ground. Fortunately, the two pilots escaped unharmed.

"What was that?" Kuribayashi asked.

"That's the shock cannon!" Goodfellow answered. "Take it out!"

"We can't! The fighters are keeping us distracted!"

"I'll volunteer to take it out." Itami said. "Cover me"

"Roger, Dragon!" Kuribayashi replied. "Take care of yourself!"

Itami then dived below the Gleipnir as he began to arm his remaining weapons for the final blow.

"You can do it!" The girls in Yokota said in unison. "Take it down!"

The plane then got a lock on on the cannon.

"What is that emblem?!" One of the officers shouted.

"A dragon emblem?!" Another shouted. "This can't be..."

He fired some multiple shots and the cannon was damaged though it can still fire some more shots, which Itami evaded after doing the first run.

"Next one will be better." A confident Itami said as he was about to do a second run.

"Do it!" Reaper pleaded.

He armed his last remaining missile and fired at the center. He also fired his gun for maximum damage. Moments later, the unthinkable happened.

"We're hit!" The Gleipnir crewman shouted as the rest try to save the ship. "Shock cannon is down! We're losing power very fast!"

Just before it begins descending to the strait, the captain of the fortress saw the dragon emblem one last time on the monitor.

"Damn you, Dragon..."

The Gleipnir hit the water in a steep glide, breaking into pieces before the airframe exploded. The USEA fighters were shocked by what happened.

"Gleipnir's shot down?!" A pilot reacted. "This can't be true!"

"We can't stay here!" Another said. "We must retreat!"

The planes then left the combat area, leaving the Infinite Team as the sole squadron.

"Good job, Dragon!" Reaper congratulated him. "The monster is down!"

Cheering was heard within the squadron and in Yokota as news of the Gleipnir's demise spread. The girls also joined in.

"We just go out alive today." Takeo said in relief. "Whew!"

"Not a bad shot you are!" Kuribayashi told Itami. "I should stick with you all the time."

"It's okay, I'm fine with it." Itami replied.

"Now that the Gleipnir is gone, we should head back now and rest." Akira suggested. "USEA wouldn't take this loss so lightly."

"Yeah! Guess you're right."

 **(Yokota Air Base, 1538 hrs. JST)**

At the flight apron, the girls and base personnel were waiting for the squadron to return.

"I have them on my radar." The control tower reported.

The Infinite Team then closed in on the base. As they prepare to land, Itami went first.

"This is Infinite 3, requesting permission to land." Itami said.

"Roger, Infinite Three." The tower agreed. "You are cleared to land. Welcome home, Lieutenant."

He touched the ground and began to taxi to the apron. Once he is out of the runway, the others soon followed. After that, Itami was greeted with applause as he exited the cockpit.

"Good job on handling the Gleipnir." A mechanic congratulated him.

"It's him, the guy who took down Gleipnir!" Another said to his colleagues.

"First he saved Ginza, now this." A third compared today's actions to the heroic act hed did three months ago.

The girls were standing in front of Itami while Lelei came forward.

"I didn't know what to say to express my awe when we saw you fight." Lelei said.

"No need to worry." He assured her. "It's okay."

"Thank you."

Rory went next.

"The stories you told me were indeed true after all." Rory agreed. "I wanna see you do some more missions like this."

"If only command would request us to do it." He replied. "Yeah, I think we shall see more."

Piña then came forward.

"I, uh, I had to say something. What you did, and what we saw, just told me what would happened if our world goes to war with you. I shouldn't see this plague our land anymore. I believed that a formal peace treaty should end this fight."

"I agree with that." Itami replied. "We'll figure out a way to end this."

"Thank you. Our empire would be reluctant at first, but in time, they would understand."

"They will."

Tuka was the last to come forward.

"Hey, Itami, about today. You did good on shooting that 'shock...cannon' thing down. I was wondering that you could teach me how to fly with one of those things."

"Maybe I could." Itami replied. "But we have some requirements to fill before you can fly. I promise I can help you experience it."

Tuka nodded with a smile and Itami left for the quarters. Then, Reaper approached her.

"You are kinda fascinated with flying, don't you?" Reaper said in curiosity.

"Yeah. The way he flies that thing, I wanna be a pilot someday." Tuka replied. "Someday, I wanna fly with him and see other places."

"Nice idea. And by the way, where did you found out about the word 'pilot' and its concept?"

"From one of your soldiers."

"I see."

"C'mon cap!" Takeo shouted to call him.

"Itami's waiting for us!" Kuribayashi followed. "He might get the grub first!"

"I'll be there!" Reaper replied.

He then turned to Tuka.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Reaper assured her. "You can count on it."

Tuka smiled knowing that she may be the first non-human pilot to fly in years time.


	8. Chapter 8

**(October 2, 2025, Yokota Air Base, Tokyo, Japan, 0702 hrs. JST)**

At the mess hall, numerous personnel were having breakfast, some of which reading newspapers that would often show the success of the mercenaries.

"Nothing like the ladies tugging everyone's heart strings back in Hokkaido." One said while reading a paper with the headline, 'Idols Graces Again'.

"That kinda feels awkward for those bucketheads." Another replied while giving names to USEA humorously. "Hey, isn't that the same area where the Infinites took down Gleipnir two days ago?"

"Yeah. They just tried to make a landing with some of their flying aces at their backs. Fortunately for us, they just stopped when the squadron scared them out of the beach."

Takeo and Itami entered the hall getting to eat while they discussed about something.

"Gleipnir, then beach landing?" Itami recalled the recent instances of USEA assault on northern Japan. "That feels like something is amiss."

"Supposedly." Takeo replied. "I kinda think they are too determined to get to Ginza and take control of the gate. Remember, there are still some soldiers out there regrouping. So we have to be very careful."

"Yeah. You're right."

The two then began to discuss an upcoming military exercise that will take place not far from the Bōsō Peninsula.

"Now, as for that drill, do you think that would be a good idea to let the girls inside the planes?" Takeo asked. "We could be encountering enemy aircraft."

"That's the problem." Itami replied. "Rory was just too eager to see how battles unfold with her own eyes. Tuka too wants to experience airborne flight. And I'm not sure how the princess would handle such maneuvers, since she was shocked the moment we do something surprising to them."

"Yeah, you maybe right. We wouldn't simply risk their lives fighting USEA while they are with us. If the other side finds out about this, an uproar within the citizenry could ignite."

"Then we have to be very cautious from now on." Itami concluded and the two continued to get their meal.

 **(Hangar, 0800 hrs. JST)**

"Please tell me why are you dragging us into this place!" Piña demanded as the others were following Tuka to a particular hangar.

"As what she said, Tuka. Why?" Rory followed.

"Because I spotted something covered with cloth." Tuka explained. "It must be one of those 'aircraft' they told us about."

"That explains it then." Lelei responded. "Your interest would be pretty ambitious even for the standards of the citizenry."

"Well, um, thanks?"

"No need to worry. We are just as fascinated but you are much more awed by what Itami and his friends did to that black monster."

When they reached the hangar, they found the suspected covered 'aircraft' Tuka was looking for.

"I found it!" She shouted. "Help me get the cover out!"

"Better hurry up!" Rory responded. "Itami may be looking for us right now."

The girls then took hold on the front side.

"On three. One. Two. Three!"

They pulled the cover and the plane was revealed. The appearance shocked them.

"Wha...is that...even real?!" Piña asked in shock.

"But, it doesn't even have windows!" Rory followed. "How can a pilot even see?!"

"Not even a single tail." Lelei continued. "Probably this world is much more advanced than what we thought."

The plane featured no windows, no horizontal tails, a wing that is slightly pointing downwards, vertical tails that point slightly away from the craft and a central mouth in the bottom of the plane. It even featured a white coat of paint with light blue spots. This surprised the girls due to its unusual design.

"I wonder what kind of aircraft is that?" Tuka wondered. "What kind of magic does this thing do?"

Just then, footsteps was heard and the girls found the person making it. It was Goodfellow.

"You ladies found out what was inside that tarp, I suppose?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did just that." Tuka replied in embarrassment.

"Speaking of which, I believe this aircraft can fly even without windows." Rory continued. "Am I right?"

"Yes. This one is an experimental aircraft designed to test out a hardware that can enhance the pilot's capabilities."

"Then this world somehow utilized magic to create something that can help a soldier or a citizen feel better." Piña said. "I felt impressed considering how far your people went."

"Thanks your highness."

"Just what is the name of the aircraft?" Tuka requested with curiosity.

"This one is called the YR-99, codenamed 'Forneus'." Goodfellow answered.

He then began to remind the ladies of the exercise.

"Listen. Tuka, Piña, you'll be flying with the Infinite Team. Rory and Lelei can watch the exercise together near the sea. We will hold it today, so be prepared."

"Thank you very much!" Tuka thanked him with joy.

Piña began to feel uneasy.

"Ugh, why do I get the feeling that I'm getting surprised by what he said?" She said quietly in her mind. "I mean, it's just an exercise. What can go wrong?"

"That's settled then." Lelei agreed. "Rory and I will watch the exercise from a designated area. We'll be fine."

"Good." He agreed. "Everyone, report to the briefing room in a while. There is going to be a small orientation."

They nodded immediately after.

 **(Briefing room, 0830 hrs. JST)**

The Infinite Team was waiting for Goodfellow, Akira and Reaper to arrive for their briefing regarding the military exercise.

"If you people were going to fly with the girls on board, try not to be too hard on them." Kuribayashi reminded the two men. "I don't know how they would react but something tells me that they would be scared for a while."

"We'll try." Takeo replied. "It's just an exercise. Nothing much surprising but take out dummy tanks and drones."

"Even if it's just an exercise, they probably might still get scared." Itami said to the two. "Hard maneuvering is just one of the things we might be doing."

"I had to agree with Itami on that." She replied. "Anyway, the only thing we can do is hope they come back here okay."

Just then, Reaper, Goodfellow, Akira and the girls arrived. The three pilots salutes.

"I would agree that Itami and Takeo are ready to take the girls out for a flight, right?" Akira asked with some humor.

"Uhh, yes." Itami replied.

"We're ready." Takeo followed.

"Good." Reaper responded. "Don't make them too shocked."

Goodfellow then went to the front as the others went to their seats.

"Alright, time to get started." He said as the screen flashed towards the Bōsō Peninsula. "We will be conducting a military exercise to test the UNF's ability to launch an offensive towards enemies within the coast. The Infinite Team will practice dogfighting to cover our troop's simulated advance. So don't expect much of a heated battle. Meanwhile, Lelei and Rory will be watching the battle near an outpost to see how you are doing."

He then shifted to Itami and Takeo's objective.

"Now, on to Itami and Takeo. They will be carrying Marceau and Princess Piña in their respective aircraft. Show these girls what you two can do, but please don't scare them too much if possible."

There is also one final thing Goodfellow had to say.

"While this may be an exercise, heated activity within the northern part of Japan means that all of our aircraft's weaponry has live ammunition. So we may encounter enemy aircraft. Alright, if there aren't any questions, good luck."

Everyone began to leave except for Akira and Goodfellow.

"Excuse me, ladies?" Akira asked them and afterwards, they stopped. "We have some words for you."

"Is there anything else?" Lelei asked as well.

"We need to tell you some rules and guidelines." Goodfellow replied

 **(Hangar, 0845 hrs. JST)**

As the pilots were checking their planes, Lelei and Rory approached Itami and Takeo.

"Listen, we will be going there ahead of you while your aircraft is being prepared." Lelei told the pilots. "They found a spot for us, so be careful."

"We'll see you battle fron our post." Rory followed. "Good luck out there."

"Yeah, you two." Itami responded.

"We'll put up a show for all of us." Takeo said with enthusiasm.

The two then went to a helicopter that will take them to the exercise area. Shortly after, Itami started to feel concerned.

"Hey, were are the other two?" Itami wondered. "It looks like they might have took some time listening to some rules."

"That's likely." Takeo replied. "It's their first time sitting in an airplane."

Just then, two figures wearing flight suits and holding flight helmets are approaching the hangar. It was Tuka and Piña.

"You look nice wearing that suit." Itami said to the two ladies.

"Aww, thanks." Tuka replied cheerfully. "They even gave me my own helmet."

"Well, to be honest, there is nothing much fancy wearing it." Piña responded. "Your superiors said we had to wear these because it will protect us while we are in the aircraft."

"I understand what you meant, princess." Takeo said to her. "We all had to while flying a fighter."

"'Fighter'?" Piña asked with confusion.

"Yeah. Those aircraft behind us? They are usually called 'fighters'."

"Alright, ladies." Itami enthusiastically said. "Let's go."

"May good luck be with us." Akira said to everyone. "Let's hope an actual dogfight wouldn't happen. Otherwise, we may end up with some of us either getting broken or unable to fly anymore."

They went to their assigned jets. Tuka goes with Itami on his F-4E Phantom II while Piña goes with Takeo on his F-16F Fighting Falcon. When they are seated, the ground crew began to help them harness themselves for the mission ahead as well as to help them wear their helmet and oxygen masks.

"Listen, your highness." A crewman said to Piña while pointing at a yellow-and-black ejection seat lever. "Whatever you do, don't pull that yellow thing with black stripes until your pilot says so."

"I will." She replied.

"Okay. Good luck."

The canopy closes as they prepare to leave. Tuka remained enthusiastic as Itami began to taxi his plane towards the runway. Takeo and Piña followed as well. When the two were at the runway, Itami began to radio the control tower.

"Infinite 3 to tower, we're at runway 36." Itami reported. "Requesting permission for take-off clearance."

Piña suddenly became worried as she was waiting for the take-off clearance.

"Affirmative, Infinite 3." The tower responded. "Tower to Infinite 3 and 4, you are cleared for take-off. Windspeed is 210 degrees at 3 knots."

"Roger, control. Infinite 3 and 4 taking off."

"Here we go!" Tuka said with excitement.

The two then entered full throttle and the planes began to plow throught the runway. Piña began shouting as well.

"Aaaahh! Are you crazy?!"

"Just try holding on for a while, your highness!" Takeo rebuffed.

"I can't! Not when we are moving fast!

The planes then pulled their noses up to get lift and shortly after, they left the ground.

"Awwuah!" Piña shouted again as she was being lifted from the ground.

"Give me a break!" Itami said. "We're babysitting girls up here!"

They retracted their landing gears and their flaps shortly after. As they reached cruising altitude, Piña began to calm down as she saw the base and Tokyo from inside a plane.

"Wow!" She said while looking at below. "It's beautiful."

"See." Takeo responded. "What I'd told ya'."

"Anyway, we're up here at our predetermined altitude." Itami radioed Takeo and Piña. "Tuka, how are you doing back there?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "Thank you. I can see the city from up here."

"That's great."

Itami then contacted Reaper.

"Infinite 3 to leader, we're joining formation."

"Roger, Infinite 3." Reaper responded. "Let's get going."

The planes then head for the exercise area in the Bōsō Peninsula.

 **(Near the coast of the Bōsō Peninsula, 0959 hrs. JST)**

"Goodfellow to Infinite Flight, you are approaching the combat area." Goodfellow told them.

"Roger, Goodfellow." Reaper responded. "We're heading there at bearing 106, angels 5."

"Copy."

Goodfellow then turned his attention to the girls inside the planes.

"I need you girls to stay calm and orderly as the exercise progresses." He reminded them.

"We'll do." Tuka said.

"I humbly agree." Piña followed.

As the planes are closing in on the exercise area, Reaper then began to receive a radio signal.

"AWACS Sky-Eye to Infinite Team, we have you on radar." The operator said.

"Sky-Eye, is that you?" Reaper responded. "Good to hear your voice since three months ago."

"Yeah. It's been a long time seeing you in the air here."

"Uh, ladies, forgot to tell you something. This is our AWACS, Sky-Eye."

"Hello there, Sky-Eye." Piña radioed him.

"Is this the princess of the Empire that command is talking about?" He asked.

"Yes, she is." Takeo replied. "Her name is Piña Co Lada."

"I would like to say hello to you as well." Tuka said.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Tuka Luna Marceau, AWACS." Itami responded. "She is an elf."

"Whoah!" Sky-Eye exclaimed. "I thought elves are in fiction, like unicorns."

"Well, it is real in their world. Remember the dragons and orcs three months back?"

"Oh yeah. Okay then."

Just then, Sky-Eye noticed something on the radar. It is another flight.

"Hold on." He said to the team. "I'm getting a reading on my monitor."

He then recognized their IFFs.

"IFFs confirmed. It's the Ridgeback flight."

"Wait!" Reaper exclaimed. "Single line?!"

"You know them, captain?" Piña asked him.

"Well, your highness, they are an elite fighter squadron that fought in Operation Eternal Liberation alongside us. We had some rivalry, but they and us are all focused on who's getting the biggest rewards during missions."

"Whoa! No wonder." Tuka replied.

The leader of the flight, known by her callsign as 'Edge', began to radio Reaper.

"Edge to Reaper, can you read me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." Reaper responded.

"It's been a long time since you pulled that tunnel flight back then. This one is still fresh in our minds."

"Still awed, I see."

"Yeah." She continued. "You could say that."

Edge then turned her attention to the princess and the elf.

"You ladies are not from here, am I right?" She asked.

"Yes, we just came here two days ago." Tuka replied. "We even witnessed Lieutenant Itami dealt a fatal blow to the 'Gleipnir' thing."

"Yeah. I heard from reports that the guy with the dragon emblem took that beast down."

"Anyway Edge, these people are Tuka and Princess Piña." Itami explained to her. "I am Youji Itami, number three of the Infinite Team.

"It's an honor meeting you, Lieutenant." Edge replied. "I am also honored, your highness and Tuka, to see you."

"Why, thank you." Piña responded.

"It's great to see you, Edge." Tuka followed.

"And you must be Takeo Kurata?" She asked him who was flying with Piña.

"Yes, ma'am." Takeo replied. "We flew with Reaper as his wingmen."

"Nice. I'll be seeing you do your best."

"Uh, Reaper, we have an incoming transmission from the ground." Sky-Eye reported.

"Patch us through." Reaper requested.

"Roger, rerouting transmission."

He then received a signal from Lelei and Rory, who arrived there first.

"To all pilots, we would like to say how honored we are to witness your training with our own eyes." Lelei said. "We would cherish this for years to come."

"Show us what you got." Rory followed. "I'm counting on you."

"Hehehe, roger that." Reaper concluded.

The Infinite and Ridgeback flights then came together. Tuka and Piña were surprised by the plane the Ridgebacks mainly used, a dark blue ASF-X Shinden II forward-swept wing fighter. It also has a white line at the top, the decal that earned the Ridgebacks it's nickname from Reaper's former team, the former Bone Arrow Squadron of Arrows Air Defense and Security.

"Alright, we are approaching the target area." Reaper reported.

"Aknowledged." Sky-Eye responded. "Tagrets are 35 UAVs at bearing 350. You are cleared to engage."

"Copy that. Alrigh guys, let's get to business."

"Roger. Edge, engaging."

"Raven, engaging."

"Dagger, engaging."

"Gremlin, engaging."

"Dragon, engaging."

The planes then broke formation to take out the UAVs. As they maneuver to get behind the target, they armed their missiles and cannons in order to guarantee a kill. The girls began to feel the g-forces pulling them in every hard maneuver.

"Dragon, Fox 2!" Itami shouted as he launched a missile on a UAV. It exploded near the plane but dealt enough damage to send it spiraling down to the sea.

"Enemy UAV down!" He confirmed. "Tuka, are you fine back there?"

"Yeah." She replied with a nod. "I'm okay, even thought I was pulled by some kind of magical force."

"You'll get used to it. Don't worry much."

Meanwhile, Takeo, Piña, Edge and Kuribayashi were engaging a flight of five UAVs that just broke off formation in a simulated effort to chase their human adversaries.

"Watch it." Edge warned. "Those UAVs are going to catch us as if they want to fire back."

"Yes, ma'am." Takeo replied. "We'll do."

"Just shake them off and fire back as well." Kuribayashi said. "Remember what happened back in La Pérouse."

"Then let's show them how we do it."

The planes then broke off as well, in which one will chase the UAV while the other protects the wingman from enemy fire.

"I've got a bandit on my six!" Kuribayashi reported. "Get that guy off me!"

"I see him." Takeo reported. "Piña, hold on."

"Alright." Piña agreed.

He then maneuvered to the chasing plane and began to arm his cannon.

"Behind target!" He shouted.

As he aimed, Piña wondered how the pilots she met today were not afraid of doing potentially dangerous moves.

"Those pilots, they fly and fight differently." Piña said to herself. "Is that how they do it, saving their friends so that they can do the mission together? If that's the case, I have to take control of a plane myself."

"Guns, guns, guns!" Takeo shouted as he pulled the trigger, hitting the UAV with bullets before exploding.

"UAV down!" He confirmed.

"Nothing like training." Edge complemented. "You guys are pretty good despite your service record."

"Thanks, Edge." Takeo agreed. "I appreciate it."

"Enemy down!" Kuribayashi reported as she destroyed another aircraft. "I did that while you three are not looking."

"Uh, sorry about that." Edge apologized. "We were just discussing about your squadron's record."

"That's okay." She replied with calm. "Anyway, let's continue."

"We better be." Piña responded. "Your allies need help."

Meanwhile, Akira and Reaper were dealing with another group of aircraft while the remaining Ridgeback members were dogfighting nearby.

"As soon as we finished this, I would like to report to Wernher Noah about our shipment of aircraft upgrades." Akira said to Reaper. "USEA somehow gained more advanced weapons at their disposal."

"You may be right." Reaper agreed. "Those fighters back in Hokkaido were definitely skilled as well. So we might get into difficult situations more often. There must be a backer for them."

"Anyway captain, let's keep on training."

For a while, they continued with the exercise. As well, Lelei and Rory were seeing a simulated landing at a nearby beach where the UNF are covered with smoke to conceal themselves.

"They are doing well, I see?" Rory asked.

"Yes, ma'am." A soldier responded. "The landing is going well as we speak."

"I appreciate it." Lelei said. "You're soldiers are well-trained for this."

"Some of our soldiers are assigned to a certain branch. Those are part of the Marine force."

"I see. So they land in the beach and you establish your camp for further campaigns." Rory continued.

"That's correct. The white smoke over there was intentional. They don't want an enemy to shoot them so they try to use that to take cover and try to shoot back with the necessary equipment to see."

"An example of your magic in practical warfare." Lelei suggested. "That's a probably old concept."

"You could say that." The soldier said with admittance as he points to a Harrier flying above the landing troops. "We also have close air support to complement the landing."

"We saw that before, back in our world." Rory recalled. "The time when the Infinite and a ground unit took on a dragon and scared it away."

"Whoa!" He said with surprised. "They did, right. That's how the Infinite Team would do with something like this."

As they continued, the exercise began to wind down as they simulated dogfight and landing turns into a success.

"All UAVs destroyed." Sky-Eye declared. "Landing is successful. All air units, well done."

"Roger that, Sky-Eye." Reaper responded. "We'll be heading home on your authorization."

"Copy."

Just then, he notice unknowns on his monitor.

"Uh, wait. All units, stand by. We have possible bogeys at bearing 004 at 25 miles."

"Are those UAVs?" Piña asked him. "Please tell me they are just target drones."

"I don't think those are target drones, your highness." Itami responded. "They might be actual hostiles."

This spooked her.

"If that's the case, we have to intercept them." Reaper suggested. "I don't know what those guys want but I think they wanted to disrupt the exercise."

"Then let's get them." Edge agreed.

"Sky-Eye, we'll intercept them and take out the bogeys if necessary."

"Copy" Sky-Eye agreed. "Proceed to the interception point."

"Affirmative." Reaper concluded.

"We'll wait for you somewhere." Lelei assured them. "Don't worry about us."

"Just tell them we have something waiting for them." Rory said.

The Infinite and Ridgeback flights then head to the interception area. When they saw the bogeys, they were surprised to see F-117s, T-50 PAK-FAs and F-35B Lightning IIs with them.

"It's them, alright." Kuribayashi confirmed. "Those are indeed USEA planes."

"Break off and engage." Reaper ordered. "Let's teach them it's only polite to respond in kind."

The flights then broke off and began to engage them in an actual dogfight.

"It's them, the ribbons and the single lines." An USEA pilot reported.

"Well, well, well, they have the dragon with them." Another said.

"You mean the guy who took down Gleipnir?"

"That's him alright. Don't worry. We can deal with them."

They broke off as well as the Nighthawks began to do evasive maneuvers. One USEA plane managed to get behind Takeo and Piña.

"Got him." The pilot said.

"We're spiked!" Takeo reported. "Piña, hold on!"

"Uh, what he is try to do?!" Piña asked as the bandit fired his gun at the plane.

"He's trying to kill us!" Takeo responded as he began to do evasive maneuvers. "We better hope we are not hit!"

As they try to shake him off, he fired a missile.

"Fox 2!" He shouted.

"Dammit, a missile!" Takeo shouted as he began to evade the missile lock. "Evading!"

Once he is in an angle that can shake it off, he activated the afterburners and began to fight back.

"Fox 2!" Takeo shouted back as he fired the missile and hit the pursuer.

"That guy is done for." Takeo said in relief. "Let's go help the others."

"Yeah." Piña agreed. "That was close."

Meanwhile, the other pilots were dealing with more planes as the Nighthawks began to speed towards the exercise area.

"Dragon, Dagger, deal with the bombers!" Edge ordered the two. "They're heading for the beaches!"

"Don't worry about us!" Reaper assured them.

"We'll handle things from here!" Akira followed.

"Copy." Itami accepted. "We'll get them. Dagger?"

"Yeah!" Kuribayashi responded. "Let's go!

"Don't forget us!" Takeo radioed as he was about to go with Itami. "We'll help you!"

"Thanks. Let's do this!".

At the beach, Lelei and Rory noticed on a pair of binoculars the scope of the fight.

"It's a war zone out there." Lelei described what she saw. "At that rate, the enemy wouldn't even make it here."

"Not even close to here." Rory continued. "Even though their planes aren't meant to take those head on, still, their spirit remains high. This is surprising."

"Let's get out of here while we still can." Lelei suggested.

They applied full thrust as they began to pursue the attackers. As they were near, they noticed that a few PAK-FAs are trailing behind.

"They're chasing us!" Itami reported. "But were almost there."

They began to arm their missiles as the T-50s began to arm theirs as well.

"Prepare to fire under my command." A USEA pilot ordered.

Shortly after, they got a lock on the three planes.

"Now! Fox 2!"

They fired their missiles at Itami and his wingman. Suddenly, the latter fired theirs at the Nighthawk.

"Fox 2!" Itami shouted and he and his friends proceeded to evade.

The missiles then hit the Nighthawks, bursting them to flames.

"Dammit!" The USEA pilot said with disgust. "They took them all! They will pay for this!"

"Itami, how about we deal with them?" Tuka suggested. "They are our only enemies left."

"I was thinking of the same thing." Itami replied. "Alright then, let's go."

"Dagger, roger." Kuribayashi agreed. "Let's take them down."

"Gremlin copies." Takeo followed. "Moving to engage."

The trio then began to engage the T-50s despite some major performance differences.

"Suddenly those guys are really good!" A USEA pilot described them. "So they are the true nemesis!"

"I can't get him!" Another complained. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Fox 2!" Kuribayashi shouted as the missile began to fly towards a USEA plane and hit it shortly after.

"Almost on him." Takeo began to pursue another one as the USEA pilot tried to evade.

"Firing guns!"

Takeo riddled the plane with bullets until it was engulfed in flames.

"Enemy down!" Takeo confirmed.

"Thanks!" Itami said. "I got a bandit in sight. I'll go after him."

He began to maneuver for an attack on the PAK-FA as both maneuvered.

"Itami, he's doing some sort of maneuver." Tuka said.

The T-50 maneuvered hard and managed to shake off Itami. He then proceeded to engage Kuribayashi.

"That guy's on me!" She said. "I'm evading!"

"Fox 2!" The USEA pilot shouted before firing the missile. It failed to hit her and resorted to using guns.

"I'm closing on him now." Itami assured her as she tried to shake him off.

"Almost on him."

When he got the enemy locked on, he fired his gun.

"Guns, guns, guns!" Itami and Tuka shouted in unison as the bullets began to tear apart the lead plane.

"Gah! My control's offline!" He panicked. "Damn!"

"We got him, Itami!" Tuka said. "It's over!"

"No enemies had entered the exercise perimeter." Goodfellow confirmed. "Good work, people."

"Thanks, Dragon." Kuribayashi thanked him. "Now they are getting scared."

"No damage to our planes." Takeo reported. "We're lucky we escaped."

"He's right." Piña said as well. "Those men are not worth our time. Let's go home."

"Yeah, but I wonder how the others are doing." Itami replied.

Just then, Reaper, Edge and Akira raidoed them.

"This is Raven, all enemies in our spot are down." Akira reported. "No need to worry."

"We took them out while you handled yours quite flawlessly." Reaper followed. "Nice job."

"Nuggets, I would like to say thank you for your help." Edge congratulated. "Without you, I can't imagine how devastating the attackers could cause."

"Yeah, thanks as well." Itami replied. "Command, were going home."

"Aknowledged, Dragon." Sky-Eye accepted.

Back on the ground, Rory began to compare the dogfight to two of the recent events back at their home world.

"Do you remember what happened to the bandits and the allied armies back then?" Rory asked Lelei.

"Yes." Lelei replied. "They never got what they came for. The armies didn't reach Alnus thanks to the UNF's weaponry, and even though the bandits managed to open the gates back at Italica, they didn't last long."

"Exactly. They were just too blind by their desires and this is the result. By that, they would be sent to their doom."

"By comparing this with the ones back home, you were trying to say that USEA has something in common with many of the nations back home. I get it."

"Getting to the gate and continue the pointless war is what they want." Rory explained. "But they will have to think of something else the moment they will be evicted from our home."

 **(Yokota Air Base, Tokyo, 1503 hrs. JST)**

In her room, Piña was writing in her diary what happened today.

"Just today, the girls and I saw an event that we didn't see before our own eyes. We saw an actual 'dogfight', as what the locals here called it. Me and an elf named Tuka nearly got killed when we saw it up close. Luckily, we survived thanks to the efforts of Lieutenant Itami and his allies. We felt grateful that we can get to live until now."

A knock was heard from the door.

"Your highness, are you there?"

"Yeah. Come in."

Tuka entered the room to talk with Piña.

"Still recovering from the imbalance, I see?" Tuka asked her.

"Yeah. They said we will get used to it after a few more flights."

"You need to rest, your highness." Tuka suggested. "You need your energy for the days ahead."

"Thank you for showing concern for me." Piña thanked Tuka. "Get some rest as well. You also rode a fighter."

"I will. Get well soon." Tuka replied with a nod and left shortly after.

Piña then continued to write her diary quietly as she began to ponder on what to do next.


End file.
